Saga de la Ascensión
by Edo Nova
Summary: Un extraño aparece en Ponyville cazando a todos los usuarios de Alquimia, eso incluye a Loud Off y todos los demás. Shine se aventurará con los últimos superviviente de la Alquimia para ir a por Grogar y aprender más sobre el origen de la Alquimia y como dominarla igual que lo hace su hermana pequeña, su hermano mayor, y el resto de herederos.
1. El carnero maldito

**El cazador de la alquimia. 1º Parte: El carnero maldito**

¿Os habéis parado a pensar que pasaría si vuestro mundo de repente se pusiera patas arribas? Nunca lo pensé, creía que viviría feliz con mi familia en Ponyville mientras seguía aprendido a usar mi magia, hiendo a Canterlot a ver a mis amigos Lapis, Pallet, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo... ¡Oh! Perdón, no nos han presentado. Soy Shine Comet, la mediana de una familia de tres hermanos, y tengo ya veinticinco años. Bueno, eso fue antes de llegar a Ponyville, antes éramos solo mi hermano mayor Loud Off, un unicornio mudo y mi hermana pequeña Greenkey, una unicornio turquesa, pero desde que mi hermano mayor se fue a trabajar a Ponyville, y desde que nuestro abuelo muriera, nos mudamos con él a un lugar llamado Sweet Apple Acres. Teníais que haberme visto... Al principio era un trasto, no me gustaba que Loud fuera tan cercano a aquella familia, pero ahí, mi hermana y yo hicimos a nuestras primeras amigas, y una de ellas la puedo considerar como mi hermana, pero más tarde, aprendí a quererlos a todos.

Casi ese mismo año, Loud tuvo una hija con Applejack, a la que también considero mi hermana, y ambos tuvieron una potrilla, que ahora es toda una Pony adolescente, llamada Apple Core, y más tarde un potrillo llamado Light Apple Soul, pero le llamamos Light para abreviar. Mis hermanas y yo ahora somos unas Ponys adultas, y nos pasamos el día trabajando o haciendo tonterías, es lo que tiene convivir en una granja. ¡Uy, perdonad! Os estaréis preguntando por qué narro la historia, bueno, todo comenzó un fatídico día, hoy para ser preciosos.

Me encontraba paseando por las cercanías de la estación de Canterlot, me disponía a volver a Ponyville tras pasar la mañana con mis viejos amigos de la escuela de unicornios superdotados.

-Es una pena que tengas que irte, Shine. -me decía Pallet Chroma. -Lapis se siente muy solo cuando no estás. -dijo tapando una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Pallet! -respondió Lapis sonrojado.

Reía levemente.

-No seas mala con él. -dije con una sonrisa. -Es una pena no poder estar más tiempo, pero ya sabéis, me necesitan en casa, las manzanas zap no se recogen solas.

-Comprendo. -respondió Pallet. -¡Oh! Saluda a Sweetie Belle de mi parte.

-¡Lo haré!

El tren se preparaba para salir de la estación, así que, tras despedirme de mis amigos, lo tomé. Durante el viaje de vuelta estuve pensando en los cambios acontecidos en los últimos años... El ataque de Neferis, el torneo de los tres equinos y, el más reciente, la era del nuevo amanecer, tras ello, todos los amigos de mi hermano crecieron en todos los sentidos. Dust y Rainbow se acabaron casando y se volvieron los números uno en los pegasos de rescate y los Wonder Bolts, respectivamente, ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a ellos como alférez y caporal, pero les ha sobrado tiempo para criar a una potrilla, Prisma Beam, y puede igualar a su madre en velocidad, una pasada. Rarity ha conseguido expandir sus horizontes, ahora tiene una sucursal en casi todas las ciudades importantes de Equestria. Brave Heart sigue como siempre, como la capitana de la guardia real de Twilight. Pinkie Pie se casó con ese extraño Pony de Maya llamado Fogsun Dremtly, es también usuario de la alquimia, pero trabaja con Pinkie en una pastelería que abrieron antes de nacer su hija, Pixie Pie, una pegaso con el mismo don que su madre para hacer sonreír a todos los que la rodean. Ruby se volvió una embajadora entre el reino de Maya y Equestria, pero no descuida su trabajo real como espeleóloga, me sorprendió cuando la vi con esas enormes alas. Fluttershy acabó abriendo una clínica veterinaria, y mi hermana Greeny trabaja con ella, la quiere con locura, Applejack y mi hermano trabajan mucho para ayudar a la abuelita Smith, ya no es tan joven como cuando la conocí, y son ayudados por Big Mac y sus hijos Apple Core y Light mientras mi hermano sigue trabajando a tiempo parcial como ilustrador, ahora para una agencia de cómics a distancia de Manehatan. Y, ¿cómo no?, la princesa Twilight, mi maestra, ella sigue ejerciendo su papel como la princesa de la amistad, pero también me echa un casco en mis estudios sobre magia, oí que estuvo ayudando a integrarse a una Pony llamada Starlight Glimmer, la conocí, ¡actualmente es profesora en la escuela de unicornios superdotados! Es fantástica, pero Twilight dice que antes le ocasionó muchos problemas.

Me ando por las ramas, ahora os contaré la historia.

Tras llegar a Ponyville, me dispuse a volver a casa. De pronto, una ráfaga azul pasó a toda velocidad frente a mí, seguido de inmediato de un un remolino de hojas. Tras la calma, pude oír una risa burlona desde las nubes.

-¡Jajajaja! Te he vuelto a pillar, Shine. -decía una voz joven y algo áspera.

-Conozco esa voz... ¡Prisma Beam! -le dije.

-Jeje... Me has pillado. -decía asomándose por una nube.

Prisma era una pegaso muy activa, ya tenía ocho años, pero era un poco traviesa, algo parecida a como era su madre hasta casarse.

-A ver cuando aprendes, sé que eres tan rápida como tú madre, pero ya sabe lo que ella opina sobre las trastadas.

-Bah, no le tengo miedo a la caporal cola colorida. -dijo burlona.

-¿A quién llamas caporal colorida? -dijo una voz familiar.

Con las orejas agachadas, Prisma se giró y, para su sorpresa, pudo ver a su madre tras ella. Rainbow vestía, actualmente, una bufanda y unas gafas de sol reflectantes que siempre llevaba sobre su cabeza. Rainbow estaba algo molesta por la actitud tan rebelde e irresponsable de Prisma.

-Así que haciendo trastadas otra vez, ¿eh? -dijo Rainbow.

-Eh... Hehehe... -Prisma se mostraba bastante tranquila.

Pese a la confianza de su hija, Rainbow conocía perfectamente su punto débil.

-Mmmm... Me pregunto qué dirá tu padre de todo esto...

-¡No! ¡Mamá, por favor, no se lo digas a papá, me castigará sin sus historias de los pegasos de rescate!

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer, recoge el estropicio que has hecho y tu cuarto, llevas dos semanas con todo tirado.

-Voy... -dijo volando con desgana a recoger el desastre que había hecho.

Tras eso, Rainbow bajó hasta colocarse frente a mí.

-Perdón por lo que ha hecho Prisma. -me dijo. -¿Qué tal estás Shine? Te veo bien.

-Bien, acabo de llegar de Canterlot, me necesitan en casa.

-Me muero por probar la sidra de manzanas zap, guardadme un poco, ¿vale?

-¡Dalo por hecho! Me voy, que tengo prisa.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, una explosión de confetis apareció frente a mí junto a un pequeño cañón y una risa jovial y alegre.

-¡Hola tía Shine! -decía aquella vocecilla.

-Je, vale Pixie, sé que eres tú.

Una pequeña pegaso blanca de crines doradas se hizo notar enseguida, batía sus alas rápidamente para poder elevarse sin perder esa sonrisa infantil.

-¡Me has descubierto! -decía feliz. -¡¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?! ¡¿Eh, eh, eh?!

-Claro que si, siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa. -le respondí.

Casi como si fueran hermanas, Pixie era muy hiperactiva, era la viva imagen de su madre, o incluso más, pero solo había heredado su actitud, su melena esponjosa y su cara, por que en cuanto a su color, todo había sido herencia de su padre, pelaje blanco, crines rubias y ojos morados.

-Veo que sigues tan activa como siempre, tu madre debe de estar contenta. -dije con una sonrisa.

-He aprendido de la mejor. -respondió orgullosa.

-¡Pixie! -le llamaba Fogsun.

Fogsun se nos acercó mientras llevaba unas alforjas con los encargos de la pastelería.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no salgas corriendo, y menos con el cañón de fiestas. -le dijo.

-Jo Papá... Mamá siempre dice que hay conseguir hacer sonreír a todos. -dijo enfurruñada.

-Lo sé cariño, pero me prometiste que me ayudarías con los repartos, los cupcakes de tu madre no se reparten solos.

-¡Vamos! -dijo entusiasmada.

-Hola Shine, perdona que mi potrilla te haya molestado. -dijo Fogsun.

-¡Oh, no pasa nada! Es un encanto de chica.

-Luego nos vemos, recogeremos un poco de mermelada de manzana zap.

-Se están haciendo muy famosas.

-¡Hasta luego! -decían a la vez padre e hija.

-Yo me voy ya Rainbow, que llegó tarde.

-¡Nos vemos! -dijo alzando inmediatamente el vuelo.

Sin que nadie lo supiéramos, una extraña figura se acercaba a Ponyville cubierta con una zarrapastrosa capa que cubría completamente su cuerpo, a excepción de unas pezuñas rugosas y oscuras que rasgaban la tierra mientras andaba. En la periferia, ese le acercó a un Pony y, entre gruñidos le preguntó.

-Joven, ¿es esto Ponyville?

-Así es, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? -le preguntó.

Mostrando unos ojos rojos y brillantes, la criatura sujetó con sus pezuñas las crines de la cabeza del Pony, doblegándolo y arrodillándolo ante él.

-¡¿Dónde están todos los usuarios de alquimia?! -dijo la extraña figura con una voz ronca y cavernosa.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Celestia sentía una enorme presión sobre ella, como si algo perturbase La Paz que tanto tiempo había durado.

-¿Qué es esta fuerza? -se decía a sí misma.

Celestia trató de concentrarse para poder notar aquellas poderosa presencia mágica, cuando creyó haberla encontrado, unos ojos rojos se interpusieron entre ella y su objetivo, acompañados de una gran gema roja entre ellos. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la princesa del Sol.

-No... No puede ser... Creí que había desaparecido hace siglos junto a Neferis. -se decía ella misma. -Grogar...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Celestia alzó rápidamente el vuelo hacia donde sentía la presencia del tal Grogar.

Mientras tanto, ya estaba llegando a casa para la recogida de las manzanas zap, los árboles tenían ya esas hermosas flores azules en sus copas, y ya quedaba poco para que las manzanas estuvieran listas.

-¡Shine! -decía una voz familiar.

Era Greeny, que volvía de estar con Fluttershy y de pasar por la casa de mamá.

-¡Greeny, hacía días que no te veía! -le dije animada, aunque ya fuéramos Ponys adultas, no quitaba que nos quisiéramos como cuando éramos pequeñas.

Greenkey había crecía bastante, ya era incluso más alta que yo, tenía el cuerpo delgado y unas largas patas, su crin había crecido hasta perder los tirabuzones que tenía al final de estos, salvo dos que aún tenía en su cabeza, separados por su cuerno.

-¿Lista para la recogida de manzanas? -le pregunté.

-Sabes que para eso siempre estoy lista. -dijo.

En ese momento, me fijé en la alforja que traía, Mopi asomaba por un lateral, era sorprendente, después de tanto tiempo, el primer regalo que mamá le dio seguía con ella, no recuerdo ver a Greeny sin su peluche.

-¿No eres ya muy mayorcita para llevar un peluche siempre contigo? -le pregunté.

-¿Y tú no eres lo suficientemente mayorcita como para tener novio? -me preguntó incisiva y con mirada de superioridad.

No esperaba aquella respuesta.

-¡Oye!

-Jejeje... Sabes que no me separaré nunca de Mopi, Shine. -dijo. -Mi magia solo funciona con él, está muy ligada.

-Pero llevas mucho tiempo sin necesidad de transformarlo en el monstruo.

-Prefiero llevarlo y no necesitarlo que necesitarlo y no llevarlo.

No ganaría esa discusión, ella tenía razón. Desde la época de la caída del sol, jamás volví a ver a Mopi en estado de monstruo, pero pienso que está bien, hace algún tiempo que usamos nuestro poder en ocasiones puntuales y ya, los que más lo usan son... Apple Core y Light Apple Soul.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el primero que nos vio fue Light.

-¡Tía Shine, tía Greeny! -decía corriendo hacia nosotros.

Antes de llegar a nosotros, Light se tropezó con una piedra que no pudo ver, a punto de caerse. En ese momento, un círculo de alquimia se dibujó bajo él y una cepa gigante le amortiguó la caída.

-¡Light! ¿Qué te han dicho papá y mamá de salir corriendo? -decía una voz más madura.

Se trataba de Apple Core quien, haciendo uso de su magia, salvó a su hermanito de una caída. Apple Core había crecido mucho, era tan alta como yo y tenía una melena naranja brillante, era como ver la viva imagen de su madre pero en versión unicornio.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, no siempre estaré para curarte las heridas. -le decía Apple Core bajándole con cuidado.

-Lo sé, muchas gracia Cory. -respondía su hermanito.

-Me alegro de veros, chicos. -les dije.

Sin vacilar, ambos hermanos nos abrazaron por sorpresa.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía tía Greeny. -le dijo Apple Core.

-En la clínica estamos ocupados con las mascotas, lo siento.

-¿Cómo está la abuela Sapphire? -preguntó Light.

-Ha ido a buscar a Platina y Argent, ahora viene. -contestó Greeny.

-¡Shine, Greeny! -nos decía una voz familiar.

De golpe y porrazo, Applebloom se lanzó a nosotras, dándonos un fuerte abrazo!

-¡Applebloom! -dijo Greeny devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Por todos los manzanos, hacia una eternidad que no te veía, hermanita. -le respondió.

-He tenido mucho lío.

-" _Veo que ya estáis todos aquí_ "

Al escuchar aquella voz en mi cabeza alcé la mirada. Loud se acercaba junto a Applejack, no habían cambiado casi nada, seguían más o menos como siempre, solo un poco más mayores.

-Menos mal que habéis venido. -nos dijo Applejack animada. -Llegáis justo a tiempo.

En cuanto dijo eso, una extraña brisa se se hizo notar, agitando las manzanas grises que en ese momento colgaban de los árboles. Un relámpago se cernió sobre uno de ellos y transformó aquellas manzanas grisáceas en una manzana con rayas arco iris y, desde ahí, fue un efecto dominó, las manzanas de aquel árbol empezaron a contagiar todos los árboles que hasta hace dos semanas parecían muertos y decrépitos.

-Nunca me cansaré de contemplar esto. -dijo la abuela Smith. -Siempre será algo mágico.

-¡Muy bien, Apples! -dijo Applejack colocándose delante de todos nosotros. -¡Ya sabéis cómo funciona esto, tenemos un tiempo límite para recoger todas las manzanas zap que podamos antes de que desaparezcan hasta la próxima temporada! ¡Loud y Big Mac, vosotros cargaréis las carretas con los barreños para llevarlas al granero!

-¡Eeyup! -contestó Big Mac.

-¡Shine, Apple Core y yo nos prepararemos para hacer caer todas esas manzanas!

-¡A la orden! -contestamos Apple Core y yo.

-¡Abuela Smith, tu especialidad, prepararás tu famosa mermelada de manzana zap!

-Así se habla, potranca.

-¡Applebloom, Greeny y Light Apple Soul, vosotros recogeréis los barreños y los pondréis en las carretas!

-¡Entendido! -dijeron los tres.

-Bien, ¡quiero ver esos cascos en movimiento, vamos!

Tras repartirnos las tareas, comenzamos a trabajar de inmediato, el tiempo corría en nuestra contra y había que recoger el mayor número de esas manzanas como fuera posible.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, mamá iba en camino con Platina y Argent. Tras mucho tiempo, los tres se habían integrado a la perfección en la comunidad, ya nadie les tenía miedo, ni lo más mínimo, no parecían los mismos que recibían órdenes de derrotarnos tiempo atrás.

-¿De verdad son buenas esas manzanas zap? -preguntó Platina.

Sapphire sonrió gentilmente.

-Están deliciosas, y tienen muchas variedades, zumo, sidra, crema... -contaba. -Estoy deseando llevarme unos cuantos tarros. Espero que os gusten.

-...Si. -respondió Argent.

Argent no era dado a hablar, creo que el tiempo que estuvo con Scythe le marcó, haciéndolo muy sumiso, sin embargo, siempre era el primero en mostrar su ayuda y amabilidad a todos los Ponys, ayudaba a los potrillos a recoger sus juguetes y siempre iba el fin de semana a ayudar a los ancianos del poblado, y si alguno de los negocios necesitaba ayuda, se la ofrecía. Nos equivocamos con él, en realidad era un cachito de pan.

Platina, por otro lado, era más activa y más protectora con mamá y Argent, pero muchos pegasos estaban como locos con ella, sobre todo los corceles. Solo había un problema, Platina era muy tímida, y al ver a tanto pegaso semental junto a ella la ruborizaba y salía volando. ¿Quién lo diría?, la más fiera resultó ser la más tierna.

De pronto, Argent se percató de una extraña magia que le recordaba al tiempo atrás con Neferis, esto le hizo detenerse, lo que llamó la atención de Sapphire.

-¿Qué ocurre Argent? -le preguntó.

-...Sapphire, ¡corre! -dijo.

Casi sin poder avisarla, un enorme círculo de alquimia se dibujó en el suelo y, del mismo, comenzaron a brotar esquirlas que encerraron a Argent en él. Nervioso, Argent intentó escapar, pero no había salida.

-No te esfuerces, no hay escapatoria. -le dijo una voz cavernosa.

Sorprendido por la voz, Argent se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pudo ver una figura maltrecha pero fuerte frente a él, oculto con una capucha hecha jirones.

-Tu... -dijo sorprendido Argent.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas...

-¡Hydra, ayúdame!

Un pequeño círculo de alquimia se dibujó frente al cuerno de acero de Argent, entonces, este comenzó a deformarse y a dividirse, haciendo aparecer hasta siete cabezas de Hydra, quienes se abalanzaban contra la figura. Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, de las rocas que le rodeaban empezaron a salir varios círculos de alquimia, y de los mismos, una intensa luz. Las rocas comenzaban a ser cubiertas por una Suecia de coraza oscurecida y brillante como las gemas, las cuales se extendieron aplastando cada una de las cabezas de Hydra.

Argent estaba asombrado, pensaba que nada podía destrozar a Hydra.

-¿Sorprendido? He materializado obsidiana transmutando solo simples rocas... El mineral natural más duro...

Argent dio un par de pasos atrás. La oscura figura dejó entrever por su capucha una extraña gema roja, la cual comenzaba a brotar con fuerza. Sin avisar, un círculo de alquimia de color carmesí intenso se dibujó sobre la piedra, apareciendo la extraña figura de una gigantesca ave.

-¡Captúralo, Hraesvelgr!

De pronto, una enorme sombra cubrió el sol sobre el pueblo, seguida del chillido de una enorme ave. Sus alas cubrían casi tres casas cada una y era como ver un grajo gigantesco.

Argent estaba impresionado, nunca había visto una criatura como aquella salir de un círculo alquímico.

-¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Argent.

Sin recibir respuesta, la enorme ave se abalanzó sobre Argent, solo se pudo escuchar el chillido apagado de la misma, cosa que alertó a Twilight desde su castillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -dijo yendo hacia su balcón.

Al llegar y asomarse, pudo apreciar una enorme ave negra y roja ocupando una gran parte de la plaza del pueblo, parecía estar devorando algo. Al acabar, la enorme ave desapareció en el enorme círculo de alquimia, dejando al misterioso encapuchado y una estatua de Argent.

-Un Zax'shaal de acero... -dijo. -No es de archeus, pero servirá...

El círculo de peñascos comenzó a desvanecerse, mostrando a Sapphire y a Platina la estatua de Argent, Sapphire estaba horrorizada.

-No...

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Argent?! -dijo Platina airada.

-Oh, nada en especial, solo le he quitado su Zax'shaal. -contestó la figura.

-¿Qué...? -dijo Platina.

-Platina, huye. -le dijo Sapphire.

-¡¿Estás de guasa, no?! -le contestó Platina.

-Busca a mis hijos y diles que huyan, no sé cuánto tiempo podré entretenerle, corre.

-Pero...

-¡Corre!

Sorprendida, platina salió volando hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Sapphire miró a la extraña figura llena de ira.

-Eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a mí sola... -dijo.

-Grogar...

-Veo que me recuerdas... Entonces esto sobra...

La extraña figura se apartó su zarrapastrosa capucha, tras ello, se pudo apreciar la figura de un carnero de piel azulada, con unos penetrantes ojos rojos y un par de colmillos sobresalir de su boca, tenía unas enormes pezuñas, y una gema roja incrustada en su pecho, como parte de él.

-Es un honor que te acuerdes de mí, pero te creía unida a Neferis, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te rehusaste a la transmutación?

Sapphire no respondió. En ese momento, Twilight se aproximó a Sapphire.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! -preguntó la joven princesa.

-No te entrometas, estás entre mi presa y yo.

Sin avisar, los cuernos del carnero comenzaron a brillar y, de estos, lanzó una ráfaga de magia contra Twilight, quien no se lo esperaba. Antes de que le impactase, una columna de agua apareció para interceptar el disparo, provocando que esta estallase y salpicase todo. Twilight se percató de que Sapphire la había salvado.

-¡Cobarde! -le gritó. -No has cambiado, sigues intentando destruir a todos los que se pongan en tu camino.

-Por supuesto... Son sólo daños colaterales. -respondió el carnero. -Ahora dime, ¿a donde se ha uso esa pegaso desertora?

-No lo diré ni muerta. -dijo Sapphire. -Twilight, no te metas.

-Pero...

-¡No te metas!

Grogar rió levemente.

-¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? Antes no habrías dudado ni un momento en deshacerte de todos los que se interponían en tu camino por tus niñas...

Sapphire gruñó ante el comentario.

-No los menciones... -dijo. -¡No tienes ningún derecho a mencionar a mis hijos! -gritó airada mientras bajo ella se dibujaba un enorme círculo de alquimia de color celeste. -¡Tethys, ven a mi!

Del enorme círculo de alquimia comenzó a emanar una cantidad abrumadora de agua que brotaba como una enorme columna serpenteante hacia el infinito cielo. Ordenado por la misma Sapphire, el agua comenzó a atacar de varias maneras a Grogar, primero lanzando dardos de agua, seguido de latigazos e, incluso, cañonazos, pero el carnero los esquivaba, levantando peñascos de roca para protegerse gracias a sus círculos de alquimia.

-¿Así que pactaste con Tethys, eh? -dijo sorprendido. -Un Zax'shaal de agua, y uno de los más antiguos y poderoso... Me servirá para mis propósitos...

Los cuernos del carnero comenzaron a brillar con una brillante aura dorada y, de los mismos, comenzó a lanzar energía que lanzaba hacia Sapphire, pero la increíble columna de agua la protegía de los ataques de Grogar.

-Muy hábil, lo reconozco. -dijo Grogar con aires de superioridad. -Pero de poco te va a servir contra mi...

Varios círculos de alquimia se dibujaron en el suelo bajo las pezuñas de Grogar, la tierra comenzó a temblar, abriéndose a lo largo del pueblo. Los habitantes de Ponyville se alejaban todo lo posible, incluso Twilight comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto para poner a todos a salvo, mientras que, Sapphire, hacia lo imposible por evitar que nadie saliese herido con la ayuda de esa torre de agua.

-Te has vuelto una blanda... -dijo Gogar. -¿Sabes qué ahora no puedes defenderte? Si te ataco, tendrás que soltar el agua, y todo el pueblo se inundará.

Sapphire no podía hacer nada.

-Esto será fácil y rápido...

El círculo de alquimia de color carmesí volvió a dibujarse bajo todo el pueblo, apareciendo de nuevo la figura de aquella enorme ave que tapaba el sol.

-¡Hraesvelgr, ve por ella!

La enorme ave se abalanzó sobre la columna de agua, haciendo que está se desplomase y desapareciera. Lo último que se pudo escuchar tras eso, fue un grito desesperado por parte de Sapphire, que desapareció tan pronto como se escuchó.

En cuanto el ave desapareció, donde antes estaba Sapphire, solo quedaba una estatua de ella. Grogar rió placenteramente mientras observaba la estatua de cerca.

-No podrás derrotar jamás a un verdadero hijo de Ruk'Zashaal. –dijo. –Púdrete para siempre en esa cárcel de roca.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Hraesverlg

**El cazador de la alquimia 2º parte. Hraesvelgr**

Grogar se regodea en su victoria tras la derrota de Sapphire, despreciando su lamentable y pétreo estado.

-Mírate, quien fuera antes una de las alquimistas más poderosas de Neferis ha sido derrotada con facilidad gracias al Zax'shaal más poderoso... -decía burlándose de ella.

Grogar sintió una poderosa presencia mágica que se aproximaba a él, se trataba de Twilight,maquine le atacaba, pero éste lo esquivó ágilmente, pese a la avanzada edad que mostraba el carnero, era bastante hábil.

-Princesita, por tu propio bien te aconsejo que no te metas.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sapphire?! -preguntó airada Twilight.

El carnero río en un par de carcajadas vacías.

-Solo le he arrebatado su Zax'shaal, nada más. -contestó. -Un simple juego de niños para mí...

-¡Devuelve a Sapphire y a Argent a la normalidad!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -le preguntó con aires de superioridad. -Tengo planes para Tethys e Hydra, y también para los Zax'shaal que se encuentran en Ponyville.

-¿Los Zax'shaal?

-¡Grogar! -gritaba la regia voz de Celestia acercándose.

Celestia se interpuso casi de inmediato entre Grogar y su alumna, esto no sorprendió al carnero.

-Vaya, Celestia... Hacía siglos que no sabia de ti, ¿aún sigues sin hacer nada por tus súbditos?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Desapareciste tras el primer enfrentamiento contra Neferis.

-Llevo mucho tiempo escondido en Ruk'Zashaal, estudiando la forma de traer de nuevo el grandioso poder del Al Hestriah, y por fin la he encontrado. -contestó él carnero.

-¿Al Hestriah? -preguntó Twilight.

-Alquimia, magia de materialización, seres de energía... Derivación de su verdadero nombre, Al Hestriah, el origen de toda energía y magia.

-¡Estás jugando con fuerzas que no vas a poder controlar! -le gritó Celestia.

-¿Me dices tú a mí que juego con fuerzas que desconozco? ¿Tú, que usaste los elementos de la armonía sin tener idea el poder que tenían?

Eso sorprendió a Celestia.

-Exacto, sé todo lo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, como el destierro de su momento de Luna...

Las crines de Celestia ondulaban más rápidamente que nunca, como si la ira de apoderase de ella.

-¿Ahora haces que tu alumna aprenda a cometer errores como tú?

-¡Calla!

Celestia alzó el vuelo para intentar atacar a distancia a Grogar, pero el carnero ni se inmutó ante la amenaza de Celestia, simplemente hizo brillar sus cuernos y, de los mismos, lanzó su magia a la gobernanta, evadiéndola y haciéndola caer.

-¡Majestad! -decía Twilight socorriéndola.

-¿Os dais cuenta?

En ese momento, la gema que Grogar portaba en el pecho comenzó a parpadear.

-Vaya... Hay otro heredero por aquí... -decía buscándolo.

El heredero que buscaba era Fogsun, que estaba escondido junto a Pixie.

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntaba la pequeña pegaso.

-No lo sé... -respondió. -Tesoro, tienes que salir de aquí, no importa lo que pase, no te detengas hasta llegar a casa.

-Pero...

-Tienes que cuidar de mamá.

Pixie se mostraba nerviosa, al menos, hasta que Fogsun le acarició la frente bajo su alborotada y esponjosa melena.

-No pierdas la sonrisa. -le dijo. -¡Vete!

Pixie comenzó a volar tan rápido como sus pequeñas alas le permitían, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Mientras se alejaba, Fogsun se sentía aliviado, al menos, hasta que un fulgor rojo le localizó.

-Te he encontrado...

-¡Yaluk, ven en mi ayuda! -dijo Fogsun mientras su cuerno brillaba.

Bajo suya, un círculo de alquimia se extendió hasta media calle y, del mismo, los relámpagos se cernían, la enorme serpiente de cabeza de dragón brotaba contra el carnero, echándole de su invocador.

-Un usuario, pero hueles diferente... -dijo Grogar inspirando con fuerza el olor de Fogsun. -Vaya... Hueles un poco a jungla... Tú vivías en Maya...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó confuso.

-Digamos que tengo un buen olfato para esas cosas... Como sea, entrégame tu Zax'shaal.

-¿Qué te entregue a mi amigo Yaluk? Debes de estar de broma.

-¿Consideras amigo a esto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso recuerdas como lo conociste?

Fogsun no respondió.

-De todas formas, por las buenas o las malas... Hraesvelgr, caza...

Mientras tanto, Platina volaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia Sweet Apple Acres, aún se mostraba confusa y asustada por lo que había ocurrido. Pero no se echaba atrás, si no que volaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia la granja mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo.

La primera en percatarse fue Apple Core, que veía como una estela plateada se dirigía a los campos.

-¡Papá, mamá! -gritaba Apple Core. -¡Viene alguien!

-Por todos los manzanos, ¿quién será? -preguntó Applejack acercándose a su hija.

Poco a poco, Applejack comenzó a percibir la figura de la estela plateada, era Platina Slash.

-Esa es... ¡Loud, es Platina! -le dijo.

Mi hermano se percató de que Applejack le llamaba, así pues, corrió hacia ella. Platina no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde estábamos, cuando lo hizo lucía agotada y asustada.

-¿Estás bien, Platina? -preguntó Applejack.

-Por todos los cascos, ¿qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó la abuela Smith.

Entre jadeos, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Platina comenzó a levantarse con cuidado.

-Él... Él ha vuelto... -decía.

-¿Quién? -pregunté.

-Grogar... Fue quien ayudó a Neferis la primera vez que trató de apoderarse de Equestria. -respondió. -Está cazando a todos los usuarios de alquimia, y ha convertido a Argent en piedra.

Aquella respuesta nos dejó a todos de una pieza, ¿alguien estaba hiendo tras los usuarios de la alquimia? ¿Por qué y para que?

-Lo mas probable es que venga aquí, a la concentración más grande de usuarios de usuarios de la alquimia. -dijo Platina. -Debéis huir, yo le entretendré.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! -dije. -¡De aquí no nos vamos!

-Niña, aunque seas cinco usuarios de alquimia, creedme, no sois rivales para ese carnero.

-¿Un carnero? -preguntó Applebloom.

-¿Grogar es un carnero? -preguntó Applejack.

-Y muy peligroso. -respondió Platina. -No se detendrá ante nada.

-"Pero no dejaré que nos arrebate nuestra magia" -dijo mi hermano. -"Llevamos demasiado tiempo luchando para protegernos, una lucha más nos será diferente"

-Loud Off, no lo entiendes, Grogar posee...

Antes de poder terminar se frase, se pudo escuchar un tremendo ruido seguido de una carcajada locuaz que se aproximaba a la granja.

-No... ¡No hay tiempo que perder, esconderos! -decía Platina empujándonos a todos al granero. -Pase lo que pase, no salgáis, esconderos todo lo que podáis y no salgáis.

-¡Espera Platina, ¿qué...?! -decía Applejack siendo interrumpida por el portazo del granero.

Tras cerrarnos, Platina se dirigió a la entrada de los campos, extendiendo sus filosas alas de, las cuales, comenzaron a dibujarse dos círculos de alquimia.

-Roc, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. -dijo la pegaso metálica.

El viento comenzó a remolinarse a su alrededor, formando nubes oscuras y apareciendo el cuerpo metálico de la gigantesca ave Roc, elevándose junto a ella. Casi de inmediato, Grogar se dejó caer frente a la puerta de casa, era imponente, su pelaje era azul oscuro y tenía unos cuernos grandes y retorcido su, en su pecho, bajo su extensa a barba de chivo blanca, se encontraba una especie de prisma roja.

-Platina Slash... Cuánto tiempo sin verte. -decía Grogar con una sonrisa en su cara. -Y veo que tienes a Roc contigo.

Platina no medió palabra alguna ante las del carnero. Hraesvergl no tardó en aparecer y en extender sus alas, era aún mayor que Roc, no sólo en envergadura, si no en altura. Solo se pudo escuchar el chillido de dos aves y, a los pocos segundos, uno.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio atroz, hasta que l viento hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté.

-¿Estará bien Platina? -siguió Greeny.

-Este silencio no es nada halagüeño. -dijo Applejack. -Apple Core, Light Apple Soul, esconderos.

-Pero mamá... -quejo Light.

-Apple Core...

-Si mamá. -le respondió mi sobrina.

Apple Core tomó con su magia a Light y lo ocultó entre sus patas. En ese momento, Loudse dispuso a salir.

-"Zuk'Baen, si estás ahí, te necesito, no sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar" -dijo con la voz de su mente.

Una pequeña chispa brotó de su cuerno y cayó al suelo, empezando a correr por el suelo. Loud salió del granero, y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto, el carnero del que habló Platina se hallaba al lado de una estatua de ella con el rostro asustado. El carnero se giró hacia mi hermano y sonrío.

-Ah si que tu eres el ultimo usuario de alquimia que queda, ¿no? -preguntó Grogar con una sonrisa malévola.

Loud no respondió, pero Grogar no se preguntó el por qué.

-Puesto que eres el último que queda, voy a decirte que haré... Voy a reunir a todos los Zax'shaal para volver a traer el poder del Al Hestriah.

-¿Al Hestriah? -pregunté desde la seguridad del granero.

-Hermana, ¿qué es eso? -me preguntó Greeny.

De vuelta al enfrentamiento, Grogar hizo brillar sus cuernos y, bajo sus pezuñas, comenzó a dibujar un círculo de alquimia, del cual, comenzó a salir una larga hileras de esquirlas que se dirigían hacia Loud. Impresionado, Loud dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que la última esquirla le alcanzase, del suelo apareció una garra rocosa, sujetándola, cosa que sorprendió a Grogar.

-¿Qué es esto...? ¡Responde! -exigió la cabra.

-Si no te importa, respondo por él. -dijo una voz.

La garra comenzó a dar paso a un gigantesco cuerpo formado por la tierra, arbustos, briznas de hierba y algún árbol. Era Zuk'Baen, quien había recogido toda la materia que necesitaba para obtener un cuerpo físico.

Grogar se impresionó, pero rápidamente cambió su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa.

-Así que era un Zax'shaal... Y de clase Alcaesto... Interesante. -dijo satisfecho.

Zuk'Baen y Loud parecían sorprendidos.

-¿Alcaesto? Soy de clase energía. -respondió Zuk'Baen.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes la clase que eres? La clase Alcaesto es la única que puede aunar en su cuerpo cualquier energía y hacerla suya, por no mencionar que has atraído mucha materia prima para ese cuerpo. Esta caza va a ser divertida.

Sin avisar, Grogar comenzó a atacarlos de nuevo, lanzando todo cuanto tenía a su alcance, rocas, árboles, y hasta cosas de la granja. Aquel carnero incluso llegó a arrancarle un brazo a Zuk'Baen con su magia para atacarle.

-¡Loud, así vamos a perder, ese carnero es peligroso!

-"¿Listo para eso?" -le preguntaba Loud.

-Siempre lo estoy.

Bajo los pies de mi hermano, comenzó a dibujarse un círculo de alquimia. Tanto el cuerpo de mi hermano como el de Zuk'Baen comenzaron a ser rodeados por las sombras. El cuerpo de mi hermano comenzó a volverse oscuro, ondulado y sus ojos como dos joyas, mientras que Zuk'Baen se volvía una criatura asombrosa, mezclaba su cuerpo hecho de la tierra junto con la luz de su energía y la oscuridad de la sombras que le rodeaba.

Grogar quedó impresionado.

-Nunca había visto algo así... Ni siquiera en los alquimistas de Neferis. -dijo mientras sus cuernos se iluminaban. -Quedarme con tu Zax'shaal va a ser un reto... ¡Hraesvelgr!

La gigantesca ave roja y oscura se alzó de nuevo, cubriendo los campos con sus gigantescas alas y levantando las hojas con su grito.

-Vamos a ver cuál Zax'shaal es más poderoso, tú pequeño amiguito de Alcaesto, o mi gran Hraesvelgr. -dijo Grogar.

El carnero dio el primer movimiento, haciendo retroceder a Loud varios metros mientras se defendía. La batalla empezaba a ser brutal, la gran ave era capaz de derribar los árboles, pero Loud los protegía mientras Zuk'Baen intentaba frenar más a Hraesvelgr. Finalmente, la batalla llego a su apogeo cuando Grogar hizo iluminar sus retorcidos cuernos mientras su gema brillaba y se dibujaba un círculo de alquimia.

-¡Basta de juegos, es hora de terminar la cacería! -decía levantándose sobre sus patas traseras.

Grogar propinó un fuerte golpe en el suelo con sus patas delanteras, generando una onda que procedía desde el círculo de alquimia que había dibujado, la onda se extendió hasta el granero, lo que golpeó con fuerza a nosotros, de pronto, del pequeño cuerpo de Light, y del peluche de Greeny, salieron dos pequeños seres, uno negro y otro esmeralda, pero Zuk'Baen quedó paralizado en el sitio junto a mi hermano, no podían moverse.

Grogar se les acercó riendo, centrándose en Loud.

-Pobre joven mudito. -dijo. -¿Qué se siente al ser el único que podía pararme? Ha sido gratamente divertido, pero el poder supremo del Al Hestriah me espera... Hraesvelgr, arrebátale su Zax'shaal.

Desde el granero, pude ver la gigantesca ave abalanzarse contra Zuk'Baen y mi hermano, todo se tornó un torbellino de nubes negras y el chillido ensordecedor de aquel ave. Cuando las nubes se disiparon mis ojos se abrieron de par en par atemorizados de lo que vi, una estatua de mi hermano, petrificado en una pose de resistencia y, a su alrededor, todo el cuerpo caído y desmenuzado de Zuk'Baen.

Acto seguido, Grogar comenzó a reír a los vientos como un verdadero psicópata ante el acto que realizó. Pero yo... Mi rabia y mi ira brotaron rápidamente. Salí a toda prisa del granero corriendo hacia Grogar mientras gritaba llena de furia.

-¡Shine! -me gritaba Greeny.

No oía, no razonaba, solo una cosa tenía en mente... Matar a ese carnero. Grogar se percató tarde de que estaba a su lado y con mis arietes listos y preparados para golpearle pero, casi antes de golpearlo, dos pilares de piedras interceptaron mis arietes y evitaron que lo golpeara. Ese viejo carnero era mucho más hábil que cualquier otro usuario que haya visto anteriormente.

-Tu... Tú también eres una usuario... -dijo asombrado el carnero.

Los ojos de Grogar se tornaron de sorpresa y comenzó a recitar algo.

-...Y entonces un Pony de mirada furiosa pero azul como el firmamento, capaz de unificar las estrellas, batirá sus alas y dominará sobre todos los demás el Al Hestriah.

-¿Qué dices? -dije llena de rabia. -¡Acabas de petrificar a mi hermano! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi familia!

Finalmente, pude golpear a Grogar con un tercer ariete que pude materializar, dejándolo tumbado contra el suelo.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!

-Lo siento, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando pactas con un Zax'shaal y te lo arrebatan... -respondió Grogar. -Su energía esta vinculado a los usuarios, si los separamos, se llevan toda la energía, quedando solo un cascarón vacío...

Pese a que podía entender sus palabras, no podía evitar sentirme más frustrada y airada que nunca en toda mi vida.

-Lo siento, pero necesito hasta el último Zax'shaal para mis planes, y te aseguro, princesa de la alquimia, que no me vas a derrotar.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hraesvelgr, nos vamos a Ruk'Zashaal!

La gigantesca ave volvió a aparecer y comenzó a elevarse junto al carnero y escapar volando.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -gritaba Shine. -¡Te encontraré y te haré pagar por ello!

Horas más tarde, Celestia reunió todas las estatuas y a nosotros en el palacio de Canterlot, era cierto, no sólo a mi hermano y a Platina, sino también a mamá, a Argent y a Fogsun, todos estábamos destrozados, especialmente Pinkie y Pixie y Applejack, Pixie era la más comprensible, la pequeña había perdido a su padre y Pinkie a un marido, de la misma forma que Applejack y mis sobrinos, Apple Core y Light abrazaban a su madre mientras los tres lloraban y, Greeny y yo no sólo habíamos perdido a nuestro hermano, habíamos perdido nuevamente a mamá.

-Han sido muchas pérdidas... -dijo Celestia muy a su pesar. -Lo siento mucho, mis pequeños Ponys, todo esto es culpa mía.

-Princesa, no es culpa suya. -comentó Twilight.

-La culpa es de ese maldito carnero. -comentó Brave Heart. -Si hubiera estado ahí... Le hubiera partido los cuernos de una coz.

-No habríamos podido hacer nada. -comentó Rarity. -¿Visteis como abrió el suelo de Ponyville? Era un verdadero monstruo.

-¿Quién era esa criatura? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-Me temo que es un enemigo de antaño. -contestó. -Se llama Grogar, y fue quien instruyó a Neferis en el uso de la alquimia.

Nos sorprendimos enormemente.

-Cuando Neferis atacó la primera vez, Grogar le acompañaba para asesorarle la magia que debía usar para conquistar territorios, rápidamente, Neferis rehusó de Grogar y lo desterró a otras tierras para conquistar Equestria por sí sola, y casi lo consigue hasta que Luna y yo la detuvimos. El resto ya lo conocéis.

-Entonces, ¿ese carnero fue el maestro de Neferis? -preguntó Dust.

-Eso parece, pero ha venido por algo en concreto, ¿verdad? -dijo Ruby.

-Cuando intenté socorrer a Sapphire, oí algo de cazar a los Zax'shaal. -respondió Twilight.

-Hablando de lo cual, tanto a mi como a Light salieron dos criaturas raras. -dijo Greeny.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Rainbow.

-No estoy segura, pero tras aparecer no se separaron mucho de nosotros. -contestó. -Podéis salir -dijo abriendo el zurrón.

Dos pequeñas cosas similares a fuegos fatuos aparecieron y revolotearon levemente frente a todos nosotros.

-Saludad. -les dijo Greeny.

-Saludos, me alegra conocerlos a todos. -dijo el pequeño de color esmeralda.

-El placer es mío. -contestó Celestia. -¿Quiénes sois?

-Me llamó Ánima, soy el Zax'shaal con el que Greenkey pactó cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

Eso nos sorprendió.

-Yo... Ser Argos... Zax'shaal de Light Apple Soul... Desde recién nacido.

-Te recuerdo. -le dijo Applejack. -Tu despertaste a Light tras su nacimiento.

Argos asintió.

-¿Eres mi Zax'shaal? -le preguntó Greeny a Ánima.

-¿No me recuerdas? Comprensible, los Zax'shaal solemos borrar la memoria del pacto, aunque hay algunos que se oponen a hacerlo, como fue el caso de Zuk'Baen, y el caso de Argos fue diferente.

-Es muy elocuente. -comentó Dust.

-Ánima, por favor, ¿puedes ayudar a mi hermano, a mí madre y a los demás? -le rogó Greeny.

Ánima la miró decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Mi poder como Zax'shaal es el de la vida, pero escapa a mi habilidad, puedo hacer crecer un árbol y darle vida a objetos como tu peluche, pero cuando un usuario pierde a su Zax'shaal, sin quererlo y sin oponerse, se ve obligado a llevarse toda su esencia. -explicaba Ánima.

-Nosotros... Volvernos... Su esencia... -explicaba Argos.

-Entonces... -los ojos de Greeny comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. -¿No puedo volver a verlos?

Ánima los vio a todos y luego las estatuas de mi hermano y los demás.

-Ay solo una posibilidad p.

Eso llamó toda mi atención, pero no fui a la única, todos miraron impresionados al pequeño Zax'shaal esmeralda.

-¡¿Cuál?! -le pregunte desesperada.

El susto provocó que Ánima se escondiera tras las crines de Greeny.

-Ánima, por favor. -le pidió Greeny con tono suplicante.

Todos miraron a Ánima atentos.

-Es Hraesvelgr, es uno de los Zax'shaal más poderosos de la clase sombra. -explicaba Ánima. -Todos le tenemos miedo por qué significa la muerte para todos nosotros y los usuarios, por ley es quien se encarga de recogernos cuando nuestros usuarios están llegando al final de su vida para que retornemos a casa.

-¿En Ruk'Zashaal? -pregunté.

-¿Ruk'Zashaal? -me preguntó Celestia.

-Antes de escapar, Grogar comentó ese lugar, además de parte de una oración. -dije. -"...Y entonces un Pony de mirada furiosa pero azul como el firmamento, capaz de unificar las estrellas, batirá sus alas y dominará sobre todos los demás el Al Hestriah".

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien capaz de detenerlo? -preguntó Pinkie.

-De ser así, majestad, dejadme movilizar a todas las fuerzas para encontrar a esa Pony. -pidió Brave Heart a Twilight.

-No lo veo apropiado. -respondió. -¿Y si por algún casual Grogar volviese? Dejaríamos Equestria sin protección.

-Cierto, disculpadme.

-De todas formas, investigaré un poco acerca de Ruk'Zashaal y del Al Hestriah.

Tras un tiempo, Applejack y Pinkie se fueron a su habitación para intentar recuperarse, mientras, yo, me dirigí a los jardines, aún me sentía frustrada y dolida por haber permitido que Loud se petrificase. Entonces, escuché unos pasos acercándose, me giré y pude ver a Greeny.

-Shine...

-Grenny... Sé cómo te sientes. -me dijo. -No eres la única que se siente inservible.

-¿Tú? ¿Inservible? -le pregunté. -Tu tienes más poder que yo, siempre lo has tenido. Hermanita... Lo que realmente me duele... -mis palabras salían con dolor. -Es que no tuve el valor de hacer nada...

Greeny me miraba sorprendida mientras mi rostro se humedecía de mis lágrimas que corrían sin control.

-Siempre he dependido de los dos, nunca hice nada por mí sola. No puedes imaginarte lo inútil que me siento al no poder defender con todas mis fuerzas.

-No eres la única que está sufriendo, tú y yo hemos perdido a mamá y a Loud, pero Apple Core, Light y Pixie han perdido a sus padres. -me respondió Greeny. -Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer nada.

-Tía Shine, tía Greeny... -decía ja voz apenada.

Greeny y yo miramos hacia atrás y pudimos ver a Appke Cord acompañada de Light, Pixie y Prisma.

-Chicos... -dije asombrada.

-Lo hemos oído todo. -dijo Pixie.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Greeny.

-Pensé que a los más pequeños les gustaría tomar el fresco. -respondió Apple Core. -después de lo que pasó...

-Yo... Yo me quedé para cuidar de Pixie. -respondió Prisma rascándose el hocico. -¡N-no es que me importe! Pero... No quiero que pierda su sonrisa.

-Sabía que me querías. -dijo Pixie abalanzándose sobre ella mientras reía.

Light se mostraba asustado tras su hermana.

-Ey, Light, no te escondas, ven. -le dije.

Con un poco de timidez, Light se me acercó, pegando su cabeza en mi pata.

-Tía... ¿Volveré a ver a papá? -preguntó Light.

-Eso espero, enano... -le respondí acariciándole el lomo con la pezuña suelta.

-Quiero volver a oírle, que me ayude cuando me pierda y me diga que no tenga miedo por el lado que no puedo ver...

El corazón se me hacía añicos al escuchar a mi sobrino decir eso.

-Deja que os cuente una historia, va sobre un unicornio que tenía dos hermanas a las que quería mucho, de cómo él tenía miedo de sí mismo, y de cómo se volvió un gran héroe...

Esa misma noche les relaté la historia de Loud Off, cada parte que recuerdo por mí y que me contaron en algún momento. Recuerdo cuando mi hermano tenía que ser fuerte por nosotras cuando nuestro abuelo nos dejó solas en su lecho, ahora era el deber nuestro y el de Greeny ser las fuertes por nuestra pequeña familia. Gracias hermano, si hay algo que si me enseñaste fue a que, ser fuerte, no significa ser el mejor en la magia, ser capaz de levantar algo pesado o ser bueno coceando, me enseñaste que ser fuerte es aguantar tu propio dolor para ser capaz de proteger a los que les hacía más falta que a ti mismo, ahora debía hacer eso hasta el momento de que te consiguiera rescatar de tu prisión de piedra.

Al despertar, pude ver a Spike corretear de un lado a otro.

-¿Spike?

-¡Shine, te estaba buscando! -me dijo. -¡Es Twilight, ha encontrado información sobre Ruk'Zashaal!

Esa noticia me sorprendió, tanto, que guíe a la biblioteca de su castillo para buscarla

-¡¿Twilight?!

-¡Shine, menos mal que has llegado! -respondió bajando despacio con el libro más gordo que había visto jamás. -Llevo toda la noche buscando algo sobre Ruk'Zashaal.

Twilight posó el libraco sobre la mesa y abriéndolo de un poco de esfuerzo, levantando algo de polvo de entre las ojeas del mismo.

-Aquí está, antes de que la magia naciera tal y como la conocemos, existió un sitio que rebosaba de ella, el lugar está en un lugar a las antípodas del árbol de la armonía, un lugar conocido como Ruk'Zashaal, la cuna de la alquimia, también conocida como Al Hestriah. -explicaba Twilight. -En ese lugar, los Zax'shaal pueden vivir en el lado físico como en el onírico, y existen de diferentes formas y clases.

-¿Explica algo más? -le pregunté. -Como la extraña profecía que Grogar recitó frente a mi.

-Si, es algo absurda pero con cierto sentido. -respondió mi maestra. -Le pedí ayuda a Starlight para que pudiera traducirlo junto a Sunburst. Es curioso, pero así como existen las princesas Celestia y Luna para poder controlar el sol y la luna, existe una princesa cuyo poder es el amor, y luego estoy yo que el mío se nutre de la magia de la amistad, pero la alquimia nunca tuvo una soberana que pudiera controlar ese poder, por lo que, poco a poco se esfuerzo extendiendo por toda la tierra, aun así, existe una profecía que dice que una alicornio blanca y roja será la que maneje la alquimia para mantenerla en equilibrio.

-¿Una princesa de la alquimia? -pregunté incrédula. -Nunca escuché algo igual, ni siquiera mi abuelo lo mencionó, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Twilight se sorprendió y cerró de golpe el libro.

-¿No irás ah...?

-Así es, iré a Ruk'Zashaal. -dije. -Recuperaré los Zax'shaal que Grogar ha robado y traeré de nuevo a todos los que ese carnero a petrificado.

-¡No seas imprudente! -me dijo. -Ya lo has visto, Grogar es más poderoso que Celestia, ¿qué vas a poder hacer?

Callé uno segundos.

-Pues haré como mi hermano hizo al llegar a Ponyville. -le dije. -No me rendiré, no daré un paso atrás, seguiré adelante, y alcanzaré mi objetivo, recuperar a mi familia.

Twilight se sorprendido, sus ojos parecían brillar con orgullo.

-Debo admitir que has crecido muchísimo, apenas me he dado cuenta... -dijo. -Te ayudaré a llegar a Ruk'Zashaal.

-¡Yo iré también!

Dijo otra voz al otro lado de la puerta. Se trataba de Greeny, quien había escuchado todo.

-¿Greeny? -dije sorprendida.

-¡Pensabas hacer lo de siempre, ¿verdad?! -me dijo. -¡Hacerlo todo tú sola! ...Pues no te permitiré dejarme al margen...Iré a Ruk'Zashaal contigo, es más, iremos.

-¿Iremos? -preguntó Twilight.

Tras la puerta aparecieron Apple Core, Light, Pixie y Prisma junto a Rarity y Fluttershy.

-Somos los herederos de la alquimia, y sobre todo, familia aunque no nos una la sangre. -dijo Greeny. -No te dejaremos ir sola, jamás.


	3. Iniciamos la aventura

**Iniciamos la aventura.**

Tras hablar con Twilight sobre Ruk'Zashaal, Greeny se reunió con Apple Core y los demás herederos de los usuarios de la alquimia para decir que se unirían a mí para tomar la misión de derrotar a Grogar.

-¿Estás loca Greeny? -le pregunté. -¿Has visto el monstruo que es Grogar? No va a tener piedad con nadie, ¿y dices que llevemos a cuatro potros con nosotros?

-¡Eh! Yo no soy una potrilla. -dijo Apple Core.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! -dijo Greeny. -Siempre tomas las responsabilidades de todo cuando Loud falta. Lo hiciste cuando el abuelo murió, cuando Loud nos trajo,my durante la batalla con Neferis, ya no soy una niña, ¡confía un poco en mi!

-¡Pero...!

-Bueno, ya vale. -dijo Twilight.

Hubo un fuerte silencio tras las palabras de Twilight. Se había vuelto regia y autoritario desde que la conocí, supongo que todas las princesas actúan igual, solo la había conocido a ella en profundidad junto a la princesa Cadence cuando se reunían con Flury Heart.

-Shine, si algo he aprendido, es que nunca deberías hacer las cosas sola cuando puedes contar con tus amigos. -dijo Twilight.

-Tiene razón. -dijo. -Debéis ir todos.

-¡¿Qué?! -dije atónita. -Pero... ¡Twilight!

-Shine, necesitareis todos los usuarios que podáis reunir para a Ruk'Zashaal. -me dijo. -Yo no sé nada sobre la alquimia, pero vosotros si. -me explicaba. -Nosotros no somos capaces de hacer frente a Grogar, pero si or unís tendréis más posibilidades.

-Pero...

-Shine, por favor...

-... Está bien. -dije con resignación.

Twilight suspiró tras la discusión que tuvimos entre mi hermana y yo, bajando la cabeza y las alas.

-Escuchadme todos. -dijo. -Ya habéis visto que Grogar es un ser peligroso, y como he visto, no se parará por nada.

-Es un verdadero monstruo. -dijo Rarity. -Toda mi boutique tembló, todo estuvo desparramado por el suelo y casi me aplasta la lampara del techo.

-El temblor llegó a mi casa, todos mis animalitos se pusieron nervioso.

-La plaza, las calles, todo, medio Ponyville ha sido demolido. -decía Apple Core. -Da pena ver el pueblo.

-Y lo peor de todo, nuestros familiares y amigos... Convertidos en piedra. -decía Greeny.

Hubo un aterrador silencio en la gran sala de la biblioteca del castillo.

-Si vais a ir a Ruk'Zashaal será mejor que vayáis a preparar cosas, mientras, buscaré una forma de que lleguéis ahí.

-De acuerdo. -dije.

Tras aquella reunión, todos nos dirigimos a casa con el resto de nuestras familias. En Sweet Apple Acres, Grenny y yo preparábamos nuestras maletas y las de Apple Core y Light, mientras que ellos hablaban con Applejack.

-Así que iréis a enfrentaros a ese carnero, ¿no? -preguntó Applejack.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-¡No! -respondió Applejack. -¡No podéis iros! Acabo de perder a vuestro padre, no quiero perderos a vosotros también.

-Pero mamá... -intentó decir Light.

-¡No! -dijo Applejack. -Todo por culpa de la alquimia, ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida!

-¡Mamá! -gritó Apple Core.

Applejack abrió los ojos de golpe, nunca había oído a Apple Core gritarle con tanta ira. Applejack miró a su hija y pudo ver en ella una expresión de enfado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos querías? -dijo Apple Core.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Applejack sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija.

-Papá es alquimia, yo soy alquimia, Light es alquimia. -recitaba Apple Core con su hermano pequeño escondido bajo ella. -Acabas de decir que ojalá nunca hubiera aparecido en tu vida, ¿nos odias?

-¡No, no os odio! -respondió Applejack. -Sois lo que más quiero junto a vuestro padre, es solo que...

-¿Qué? Dilo. -dijo Apple Core.

Applejack suspiró decepcionada consigo mismo.

-Después de tantos años aún sigo sin comprender esa extraña magia, pero os hizo bien. Apple Core, aún recuerdo las veces que hicisteis trastadas con tu magia. -decía con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su cara. -Creciste fuerte y tú Cutie Mark nació cuando desataste tu poder.

Apple Core no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-Light, lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte. -le dijo. -Tal vez tú tuviste el nacimiento más complicado, pero tú salvaste mi vida cuando una quimera casi me quería comer.

Light escuchaba atentamente.

-Hiciste aparecer a Argos por primera vez desde mi tripa, eso hizo ganar tiempo hasta que... Tu padre vino a salvarnos.

Light estaba sorprendido.

-Tu me salvaste la vida.

Light tampoco podía contener las lágrimas.

-No os odio ni a vosotros, ni a vuestro padre, ni a vuestras tías ni a vuestra magia. -confesaba Applejack. -Lamento haber dicho eso, sois todos lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Apple Core y Light se lanzaron a abrazar a Applejack, llorando sin control.

-Te queremos, mamá. -decía Apple Core con la voz entrecortada.

-Muchísimo. -terminaba Light.

-Y yo a vosotros, mis niños. -decía Applejack sin parar de llorar mientras les abrazaba.

Greeny y yo escuchábamos desde el pasillo todo lo que había hablado.

-Applejack nos quiere. -decía Greeny. -Va a ser duro tener que ir así ahora.

-Precisamente por ellos hacemos esto. -dije.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Applejack, Big Mac, La abuelita Smith, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweety Bell... -enumeraba. -Por qué quiero estar con ellos, por qué quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

Mi voz empezaba a oírse forzada por el dolor.

-Quiero recuperar a mamá y a Loud... -mis lágrimas comenzaban a gotear de mi cara. -Quiero a mi familia como antes de todo esto.

Greeny tampoco pudo aguantar el dolor.

-Y-yo también Shine, yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Pinkie, ella veía desde la puerta de la habitación de Pixie como su hija preparaba las cosas.

-Vamos a ver, globos, cupcakes... Jo... Mi cañón de fiestas no cabe... -decía Pixie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -le preguntó Pinkie mientras se le acercaba.

Cuando Pinkie se sentó al lado de Pixie, ésta podía apreciar que la mirada de su hija estaba algo apagada.

-¿Sabes? A tu padre le conocí en un circo. -dijo Pinkie.

Pixie comenzó a escuchar a su madre.

-Tu padre era huérfano, pero fue criado por todos los artistas, conocí a una excelente Pony acróbata llamada Hummingbird quien era como una madre para él, y pronto descubrí que tu padre necesitaba sonreír. ¿Sabes que fue lo que hice para conseguirlo?

-¿El qué?

-Tan fácil como esto.

Pinkie abrazó a Pixie casi de repente. Esto provocó la sorpresa en la pequeña pegaso blanquecina.

-A veces no son los trucos y bromas lo que hacen sonreír a un Pony, a veces un abrazo sincero es todo lo que se necesita para hacer sonreír.

En ese momento, comenzó a oír llorar a Pixie.

-Pero... Yo... Pude ayudar a papá, y me dijo que me escondiera. -decía Pixie. -Si hubiera conseguido hacer magia como la de Shine o Apple Core, hubiera podido hacer algo.

Pixie no podía parar de llorar.

-Tranquila, mi preciosa hadita. -le decía Pinkie acariciando su esponjosa melena. -Sé que lo conseguirás ahora cuando vayas a detener a Grogar. Solo prométeme una cosa, nunca abandones tu sonrisa ni la de los demás.

Pixie se intentaba secar las lágrimas.

-Vale, mamá...

Pinkie sonrió a su pequeña pegaso.

-Ven, te enseñaré como guardar el cañón de fiesta en sitios sorprendentes.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rainbow, prisma se estaba preparando a escondidas, recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña alforja.

-Bien, ya tengo todo. -se decía.

Prisma, intentó escabullirse de la vista de sus padres, cuando tenía el trayecto libre hacia la puerta intentó tomar la ventaja.

-Esta es la mía. -decía Prisma volando todo rápido que podía.

En ese momento, la puerta se cerró de golpe, demostrando tras las puertas a Rainbow y a Dust. Sorprendida, Prisma se frenó de golpe bajo la mirada de decepción de sus padre.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde tenías pensado ir? -dijo Dust.

-Yo... Eh...

-¿Y bien, jovencita? ¿Tienes algo que decir? -decía su madre.

Prisma finalmente se levantó y dijo:

-Yo también voy a Ruk'Zashaal. -dijo. -Pixie perdió a su papá, y Light también, no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados esperando a nada.

-¡Eres demasiado joven, y tu no tienes magia! -decía Dust.

-¡Soy tan rápida como mamá, puedo ser de utilidad, vosotros estaréis ocupados con la restauración de Ponyville!

-¡Tú te quedas! -le decía Dust.

-¡Dust, espera!

Rainbow marcó el silencio.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

Dust suspiró.

-Estaré de acuerdo pase lo que pase. -dijo Dust saliendo por la ventana. -Iré a echar un casco.

Rainbow se detuvo frente a su pequeña potrilla, mirándola desde arriba.

-¿Vas a decirme lo mismo que papá? -preguntó Prisma molesta.

Rainbow suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Tu padre no sabía que estaba embarazada de ti cuando hicimos la expedición a Maya. -le dijo.

Prisma alzó de inmediato las orejas al escuchar eso.

-Si, yo fui partícipe en la era del nuevo amanecer, pero... ¿Sabías que ibas a nacer con solo un ala?

Prisma tensó sus alas de golpe.

-¿Sólo un ala? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Tenías una malformación, y era posible que no sobrevivieras mucho tiempo con solo un ala, un pegaso sin sus alas no podría vivir. -le explicaba Rainbow. -Si te hubiese perdido me habría vuelto loca.

-Pero yo tengo mis alas, ¿cómo es posible que...?

-Bueno, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Maya, conocí a Nova Frost, una equs'ngel con el poder de la sanación. Me rozó con su cuerno por accidente y te curó, y desde entonces le estoy agradecida y cada año voy a Maya a agradecérselo.

-¿Por eso desapareces un día entero el mismo día todos los años? -preguntó Prisma.

-Claro, soy la más rápida, tú padre lo es, pero me retrasaría, así puedo ir... Y volver con mi campeona. -dijo acariciando la cabeza de Prisma.

Prisma rió por las caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza.

-Así que espero que vuelvas con la misma rapidez que vuelvo yo.

-¿Me dejas ir a Ruk'Zashaal? -preguntó

-Si, pero tienes que cuidar de todos, eres la hija de los elementos de la unidad y lealtad, así que demuestra de lo que estás hecha.

-¡Lo haré, protegeré a todos!

-¡Ahora sal ahi, y demuestra que eres mi hija!

-¡Si mami!

Rainbow estaba orgullosa, en cuanto Prisma dejó la casa, Dust entró acercándose a Rainbow.

-¿La has oído? Te ha llamo mami. -decía Dust orgulloso.

-Hacia tiempo que no me llamaba mami. -dijo Rainbow. -Solo espero... Que no le pasa nada.

-Ha salido a ti, así que es volverá sana y salva, es tan cabezona como tu. -dijo Dust. -Confío en ella y en ti.

-Y yo en ti, Dust.

Nos tocaba irnos al castillo de Twilight a reunirnos con la princesa, ella había estudiado la ruta más eficaz para ir al lejano reino de Ruk'Zashaal, solo nos quedaba lo más difícil, despedirnos de nuestra familia.

-Ya es la hora, ¿no? -preguntó Applekjack.

-Si, no sé cuando volveremos. -dije.

-Prometednos una cosa. -dijo Applebloom. -Vayáis donde vayáis...

Antes de terminar su frase, Applebloom nos colocó a Greeny y a mí nuestras viejas capas de las Crusaders, habían pasado años, y estaban un poco roídas por las polillas, pero aún conservaban eso que las hacía especiales.

-Nunca olvidéis que somos hermanas.

-Nunca lo olvidaremos, hermana. -dije.

-Saludo a Scotaloo y a Sweety Bell por nosotras. -decía Greeny sin evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

Las tres "hermanas" se abrazaron como gesto despedida. En ese momento, Applejack se acercó a sus hijos para despedirse.

-Demostrad ser Apples, sois lo mejor de un unicornio y un Pony terrestre, y sé que podréis hacer lo que os propongáis. -les decía Applejack. -Y portaros bien.

-Lo haremos, mamá. -dijo Apple Core.

-Y Light, hace caso a tu hermana mayor, ¿vale? Si te dice que es peligroso, que no te alejes, o que corras, hazlo.

-Si mamá. -decía Light dándole un gran abrazo a su madre. -Me gustaría no irme lejos, pero es por papá...

-Y estoy orgullosa de ti, terroncito. -le respondía Applejack. -Ten cuidado, por favor, si te digo todo eso es por la ceguera de tu ojo, solo espero que Argos te proteja.

-Tendré cuidado mami.

-Nosotros los vigilaremos, Applejack. -le dije.

-Confío en vosotras dos, Shine. Y más si Rarity y Fluttershy os acompañan.

Tras la despedida, nos dirigimos inmediatamente al castillo de Twilight. Mientras nos acercábamos, podíamos ver acercarse a Rarity junto con Pixie, y a Fluttershy junto con Prisma Beam.

-Al final nos acompañáis, ¿eh? -preguntó Apple Core.

-Pinkie y Rainbow se sentirían más tranquilas si les acompañábamos a Ruk'Zashaal. -decía Rarity. -Además, no puedo hacer nada hasta que mi boutique esté reconstruida, y ¿quién sabe? Igual me inspiro más en ese reino.

-Yo estaré atenta a Prisma, será como cuidar de Greeny cuando era pequeña.

Greeny se sonrojó levemente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Spike les abrió la puerta dándoles la bienvenida.

-Llegáis a tiempo. -les decía él ya no tan pequeño dragoncito morado. -Twilight está en la sala de los tronos.

Seguimos a Spike por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala de los seis tronos, daba igual las veces que hubiera venido, siempre era impresionante estar en la sala. En su respectivo trono, Twilight estaba sentada con el enorme libro que hablaba de aquel reino y algunas cosillas más.

-Bienvenidos. -nos decía Twilight.

-¿Qué es todo esto, querida? -preguntó Rarity.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos para abrir un portal hacia Ruk'Zashaal. -respondió la princesa de la amistad. -Un frasco de mercurio, un ovillo de cobre, una cuchara de plata y un trozo de estaño.

-¿Y con todo eso vamos a hacer el portal hacia Ruk'Zashaal? -preguntó Greeny.

-Estos cuatro elementos son los más básicos en la alquimia. -expliqué. -Son la base para cualquier círculo de alquimia, con solo poner su símbolo bastaría, pero con eso no bastará para crear un portal de un punto A a un punto B.

-Caramba Shine, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó Pixie.

-He leído muchos libros relacionados desde hace un tiempo. -respondí.

-E hiciste bien. -me respondió Twilight. -Pero no puedo crearla yo sola, necesito que alguien que haya heredado la alquimia me ayude a crearlo. Por eso os necesito a vosotras, Shine y Greeny.

-¿Por qué nosotras? -preguntó Greeny.

-Vosotras sois las más experimentadas en esta magia, no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

-Vamos Greeny. -le dije. -Seremos capaces de hacerlo.

Twilight colocó los cuatro elementos alrededor, dibujando con una tiza un improvisado círculo de alquimia.

-Bien, ahora necesito que os concentréis. -nos dijo. -Creo en vosotras.

Las tres rodeamos el círculo y comenzamos a usar nuestra magia en el círculo con los cuatro elementos necesarios para crear el portal. El círculo comenzaba a centellear. Seguido de ello, el frasco con el mercurio comenzaba a agitarse, de la misma forma que el ovillo de cobre, la cuchara de plata y el trozo de estaño. De pronto, el frasco se rompió y el mercurio comenzó a reptar fuera del círculo, le siguió el ovillo de cobre, que comenzaba a fundirse y a hacerse líquido, mezclándose con el mercurio, acto seguido, la cuchara comenzó a retorcerse y a hacerse añicos y líquida, juntándose con el potingue de antes, por último, el trozo de estaño empezó a rodar hacia el extraño mejunje creado por los tres metales, bañándose en él. El castillo comenzó a temblar levemente, pero del charco comenzaba a formase una extraña estructura, a medida que se formaba, la estructura empezaba a hacerse sólida y metálica creando un arco en cuyo centro se colocaba el mineral de estaño, derritiéndose y creando una puerta en el hueco del dintel.

El castillo dejó de temblar de inmediato, y podíamos apreciar sorprendidos la emolumentos portal que se alzaba frente nuestra.

Twilight jadeaba agotada del esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Estás bien Twilight? -le preguntó Fluttershy.

-S-si... Es solo que, ha sido muy complicado... Juntar magia ordinaria con alquimia ha sido nuevo. -respondía.

-Asi que... ¿Este es el portal hacia Ruk'Zashaal? -preguntó Prisma.

-Si, por suerte hemos podido crearla, pero no sé a qué parte de Ruk'Zashaal os llevará, puede llevaros a un lago, a la costa, a la montaña, o frente a Grogar. -explicaba Twilight. -Así que tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. -le respondí. -Cuidad de las estatuas de Loud y mamá.

-Así será, tranquila Shine.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y, entre Greeny y yo comenzamos a usar nuestra magia para abrir la puerta, una suave luz empezó a emanar de ella junto a una suave brisa. Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las primeras en entrar junto a Prisma y Pixie, seguida fue Apple Core con Light, y finalmente, Greeny y yo.

Al atravesar la puerta, nos quedamos estupefactas ante el asombroso paisaje idílico que se encontraba frente a nosotros, era como sacado de un cuento de hadas.


	4. La tierra de las maravillas

La tierra de las maravillas.

Todos estaban asombrados por la belleza del lugar, habian algunas pequeñas islas flotantes similares a peñascos, algunas más grandes que otras, habían plantas similares a anémonas llenas de cosas redondas y pequeñas que brillaban con luz suave, y los árboles eran más frondosos que los del bosque Everfree.

-¿Esto... Esto es...? -preguntaba Fluttershy sin creérselo.

-Ruk'Zashaal... -dijo Shine.

-¡Es más bonito de lo que imaginaba! -decía Pixie revoloteando por todos lados a gran velocidad. -¡Mira esta plantita, es enorme, brillante y tiene pelusita!

Greeny no salía de su asombro.

-Yo pensaba que sería más ruinosa. -dijo Greeny. -Quiero decir... Todos los que atacaron Equestria desde que tengo memoria dejaban un rastro de destrucción a su paso, esto parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-No puedo ni describir la lluvia de ideas que me invaden con solo estar aquí. -decía Rarity sin salir de su asombro.

Todos parecían estupefactos por esta imagen cada de un cuento, todos excepto yo que, inmediatamente, comencé el paso adentrándome cada vez más en este nuevo "mundo". Al verme avanzar sin decir una sola palabra, inmediatamente comenzaron a seguirme en silencio, al menos, hasta que Prisma se le acercó a Rarity.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shine? -le preguntó. -Lleva desde que hemos llegado así de borde.

-Debes comprenderla, Prisma. -le respondió Rarity. -Su familia es la que mas ha perdido, una madre, un hermano, una abuela, un padre y un esposo, lo que quiere es salvarlos cuanto antes.

-Pero podría intentar ser algo más agradable, solo mira como están todos. -decia Prisma un poco molesta.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si tus padres se volvieran piedra y no hubieses podido hacer nada para impedirlo?

Prisma pensó y bajó las orejas.

-Mal...

-Entonces debes entender como se sienten, no solo Shine, también Greeny, Apple Core y Light son los mas afectados. -le decía Rarity.

El dia iba pasando y el sol empezaba a ponerse, a medida que el sol bajaba, los extraños hongos luminiscentes del suelo y los árboles comenzaban a brillar con una tenue luz rosada, cosa que sorprendió enormemente a Fluttershy.

-No puedo creer que Ruk'Zashaal sea realmente un lugar así de hermoso. -decía sorprendida. -Con ese nombre pensaba que sería algo más aterrador.

-La verdad es que tienes razón. -decía Greeny. -Yo ya tenía una idea diferente de cómo sería, ver esto me hace pensar si este reino está en peligro.

-Me sorprende que digáis eso. -decía Shine algo molesta. -Grogar debe estar tras algo, si no, ¿por qué armar la que armó? Debemos seguir hasta encontrar un poblado.

-¡Tía Shine, espera! -le decía Apple Core. -Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -preguntó sorprendida. -No tenemos tiempo que...

-Tía...

Apple Core señaló a su hermanito Light, el pequeño potro estaba empezando a tambalearse y a caerse de sueño. Resignada, a Shine no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a las demás y detenerse para los demás.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche entonces. -dijo con un largo suspiro.

Tras unos minutos, levantaron un modesto campamento, los potrillos dormirían cada uno con alguno de los adultos, sin pensador mucho, Light se fue a la tienda de Apple Core a dormir, Pixie se fue con Fluttershy y Prisma con Rarity, los pequeños comenzaban a dormitar mientras nosotras, las adultas, aun seguíamos despiertas.

-Supongo que todas pensamos igual. -dijo Rarity.

-Si te refieres a que Ruk'Zashaal es diferente a lo que esperábamos, has acertado. -respondí.

-¿Los libros de Twilight decían algo al respecto? -me preguntó Greeny.

Pensé.

-No, no había nada escrito, ni siquiera conocía el nombre.

-Francamente, querida, dudo mucho que alguien lo haya escuchado.

-Yo sí. -respondió Apple Core.

Sorprendidas, miramos a ella.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-Lo oí una vez cuando fui a Maya. -comenzaba a explicar Apple Core. -No es mucho, solo que Quetzalcoalt nombró a papá como uno de los herederos de Ruk'Zashaal, nada más.

-¿Uno de los herederos? Tendría sentido, nosotros sabemos usar la alquimia, y hemos visto a varios Ponys haciéndola. -decía Greeny.

-Pero dijo herederos, ¿eso quiere decir que hay más? -pregunto Fluttershy en tono de preocupación.

-Es lo que acabo de decir. -respondió Greeny. -Hemos visto a muchos desde que llegamos a Ponyville.

-Si no hubiéramos ido a Poniville nunca, jamás hubiera pasado esto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir esa majadería! -le dijo Rarity. -¿Es que no veis todo lo que habéis conseguido yendo a Poniville? Familia,mamigos, un hogar...

-Por no mencionar a dos sobrinos y volver con vuestra madre. -siguió Fluttershy.

-Y por nuestra culpa casi destruyen Equestria dos veces. -dije.

-Aunque fuera culpa vuestra, Neferis hubiera atacado Ponyville igualmente. -dijo Rarity. -Vosotros no tuvisteis nada que ver.

Apple Core las miró extrañada. Tras unos segundos, molesta, me levanté y me alejé del campamento.

-¡Shine, espera! -decía Greeny siguiéndome.

-Shine se siente responsable por todo lo que ha pasado por la alquimia. -decía Fluttershy en voz baja.

-Ya no sé qué hacer... -decía Rarity derrotada.

-Eh... Perdonad... -decía Apple Core. -¿Quién es Neferis?

Rarity y Fluttershy miraron a Apple Core.

-La he oído muchas veces, ¿quién es ella? -volvió a preguntar.

-Es cierto, jamás la conoció. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Neferis era una esfinge malvada, cielo. -comenzó a explicar Rarity. -Era muy poderosa, tenía a cuatro Ponys extraños que la obedecían, entre ellos estaba tu abuela.

Apple Core se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la historia

-Nos pusieron en grandes aprietos, incluso a Celestia. Tu padre perdió el cuerno en ese enfrentamiento, Neferis se ensañó con él. -explicaba Rarity. -Por aquel entonces, tu madre estaba embarazada de ti.

-¿De mi? -pregunto Apple Core.

-Tu padre hizo lo imposible por que no saliera tu madre de casa contigo dentro de elle, pero gracias a tus tías, Applejack vino y salvó a tu padre y tías.

-¿Y ese Grogar es el maestro de ese monstruo? Me da pánico solo imaginarlo.

-Y que lo digas. -dijo Fluttershy. -Tu padre quedó un poco chamuscado tras enfrentarse a Neferis, por suerte solo fueron leves, despertó al día siguiente.

-Sabia que papá era guay, pero, ¿enfrentar a una esfinge con poderes de la alquimia? ¡Guau!

-Tu padre es un Pony especial, Apple Core. -le dijo Fluttershy. -Hizo amigos con dificultad pero para siempre, se ha enfrentado a innumerables enemigos, pero siempre estuvo para nosotros y le correspondimos.

-Tiene algo especial, puede que su talento no sea precisamente el dibujo si no el de...

-Escribir destinos. -dijo Apple Core.

Rarity y Fluttershy, asombradas, miraron a Apple Core.

-La Cutie Mark de papá es un papel en blanco y un lápiz, tal vez su poder no sea solo el dibujo, si no el de crear. Crear lazos, crear ilustraciones, crear familias...

-No es descabellado, pero es algo rebuscado, querida. -le dijo Rarity.

-Me sorprende todo lo que has crecido. -dijo sorprendida Fluttershy. -De pequeña siempre estabas corriendo de acá para allá como si eso te hiciera feliz, eras como una niña.

Apple Core cayó, y luego vio a su hermano.

-Pasaron muchas cosas... Una vez estaba con Light paseando cerca del bosque Everfree, aparté la vista un momento y no estaba, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en el suelo con la cabeza abierta.

Rarity y Fluttershy se sorprendieron.

-Me puse nerviosa hasta que, de casualidad Rainbow pasó, me ayudó a salvarlo, pero el miedo no se me quitaba del cuerpo. Luego papá y mamá vinieron, mamá estaba más asustada por Light, me gritó... No pude hacer nada, lloré de la impotencia... Pero papá me escuchó, no se enfadó mucho, pero me dijo que todo estaría bien. Tras eso... Y todo lo vivido anteriormente, decidí que tenía que cambiar un poco, y no ser tan despreocupada.

-Lo recuerdo, Applejack nos habló de eso. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Apple Core, eres una gran hermana mayor, pero tampoco puedes sobre proteger a Light. -le decía Rarity.

Apple Core suspiró.

-Gracias...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo lejos del campamento, Shine y Greeny discutían.

-¡Ya te vale, ¿no?! -le decía Greeny a su hermana. -¡No eres la única que está pasándolo mal con esta situación!

-Es nuestra culpa Greeny, por entrar en sus vidas.

-¡¿Te estás oyendo?! ¡¿Qué te crees que eres?! Admítelo, esto no es por lo que estás hablando.

Shine resopló.

-Estas así por qué no has podido hacer nada.

-¡Está bien, ¿quieres que diga la verdad?! ¡Vale, si, soy una inútil! -dije. -¡Llevo años estudiando magia con Twilight y no he sido capaz de proteger a nadie, no he protegido a mi familia!

Greeny se sorprendió al ver como los ojos azules de Shine se impregnaban de lagrimas.

-Solo pude ver como Grogar convertía a nuestro hermano en piedra, y ahora... Ahora...

Greeny se me acercó y acarició mi lomo.

-Tranquila Shine, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Por qué desde que era tan pequeña como tus piernas, siempre hemos estado cuidándonos los unos a los otros, ahora tenemos que salvar a Loud, hagámoslo por él.

No pude responder, solo permanecí inmóvil, con cara de sorpresa, sin poder evitar que mis lagrimas corriesen. Greeny me abrazó, y permanecí con ella durante un rato, sintiéndome impotente e inútil por mucho que ella se empeñara en decir todo lo contrario, ¿de que servía todo lo que sabía si no fui capaz de salvarlos? ¿De que me valía ser una heredera de la alquimia si no era capaz de ejecutarla al mismo nivel que mamá o Loud? Tengo un potencial desperdiciado.

-Será mejor que volvamos y descanses un poco, hermana -dijo Greeny secándome las lágrimas. -Y por Celestia, se supone que tu eres mi hermana mayor, eres tu la que debería animarme a mi, no al revés. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Venga, vamos, se van a preocupar por nada.

Nos dirigimos al campamento, una vez ahi, las demás nos observaban con preocupación. Rápidamente, Fluttershy de levantó y se acercó corriendo a nosotras.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó. -Nos habéis tenido preocupadas.

-Si... Estamos mejor. -respondí con un tono bastante apagado.

-Shine, creemos saber como te sientes. -dijo Rarity. -Pero estamos aquí para ayudaros.

Una tímida sonrisa se dejo apreciar en mi rostro, no sé por que, cuando quise darme cuenta sentía el tirón de mis mejillas por la sonrisa amplia que se dibujaba en mi cara, eso sin dejar de llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, y tras recoger el campamento, continuamos nuestro camino por el extraño paraje de cuento, los potrillos estaban bastante enérgicos y seguían el ritmo con mayor facilidad que ayer, quiero sospechar que es por las extrañas frutas que comimos para desayunar, eran muy brillantes y de color ámbar, muy lejos de parecerse a una manzana o una pera, parecía una vaina, pero era blanda y jugosa.

-Parecen más enérgicos que antes. -decía Apple Core viendo a los potrillos.

-Esa fruta debe de tener algo muy rico en nutrientes. -dedujo Greeny.

-Este mundo es cada vez más misterioso a medida que avanzamos. -dijo Rarity. -Hace poco hemos pasado una laguna con un agujero en mitad de ella y que no se vaciaba.

-También habían unas adorables polillas que parecían como de peluche, muy peluditas y esponjosas. -continuaba Fluttershy.

-Todo eso está muy bien. -dije. -Pero tenemos que recordar nuestro objetivo principal.

-Encontrar a Grogar, lo sé. -dijo Greeny.

A medida que seguíamos adentrándonos en lo que parecía ser realmente Ruk'Zashaal, podía sentir como algo se adentraba en mi, no sabia de que se trataba, era como una especie de energía que me animaba a continuar y, llamadme loca, pero en ocasiones podía sentir una voz tenue y lejana que me llamaba.

-Shine... Shine... -decía esa voz baja e imperceptible.

Al principio pensaba que se trataría de alguna de mis amigas y compañeras, pero no, no era su voz, era más transcendental, ¿me estaba volviendo local por la ira que sentía hacia Grogar? Aún son muchos los misterios que oculta esta tierra, y no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, solo tengo un objetivo, derrotar a ese carnero y recuperar a mi familia.


	5. Gaia

**Gaia**

El tiempo era crucial y no lo teníamos para perder, hacia todo lo posible por que fuéramos más aprisa, pero entre que necesitábamos comer, y los potrillos descansar, sentía como si no avanzásemos nada.

Era la noche del tercer día desde que llegamos a Ruk'Zashaal, y no habíamos encontrado rastro de alguna civilización, solo bosque, y más bosque. ¡Estaba empezando a cansarme del dichoso bosque!

-Haz el favor de relajarte, Shine. -me decía Rarity. -Nos metes demasiada prisa, querida, y eso no es bueno ni para mí ni los potrillos.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de que metas a los potrillos en medio. -dije un poco airada.

Tras darme cuenta de lo que dije, me arrepentí profundamente.

-Lo siento... No soy yo últimamente... -dije.

Rarity suspiró.

-Esta bien... Tranquila, estaría igual si Sweety Belle estuviera en el lugar de Loud.

-Por favor... Preferiría que no lo mencionaras.

-De todas formas... ¿No es extraño? -preguntó Fluttershy.

Todos la miramos.

-Quiero decir, llevamos tres días en este reino, y no hemos visto ni rastro de que por aquí viva algún Pony.

-Ahora que lo dice, es verdad. -confirmaba Greeny. -No he visto ningún Pony.

-¿Es posible que vivan más a dentro de Ruk'Zashaal? -preguntó Prisma.

-Es más que probable, pequeña. -dijo Apple Core. -Pero se me hace raro.

-¿Raro? -preguntaron al unísono Light y Pixie.

-Que es raro que a estas alturas, y tras mucho caminar, no hayamos encontrado, al menos, un indicio de un pueblo o algo.

-¿Usarán la alquimia para defenderse? -pregunté.

-Más que probable. -contestó Greeny. -Con la alquimia podrías crear una buena barrera impenetrable, tal vez más gruesa que los escudos de Loud.

-De ser así, tal vez deberíamos...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Apple Core oyó un extraño ruido proceder de la maleza.

-¿Lo habéis oído? -preguntó con voz muy defensiva.

-¿Mmm, el qué? -pregunté.

-Light, ve con la tía Greeny ahora. -le dijo a su hermano mientras se levantaba.

-Pero... Hermana...

-Ve.

Light corrió hacia su tía lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que Apple Core se acercaba a unos arbustos.

-¿Quien anda ahí? -preguntó.

No hubo respuesta alguna a la pregunta de Apple Core, lo cual nos escamó, así que pregunté.

-Apple Core, ¿qué...?

Apple Core nos mandó a callar casi de inmediato, parecía que necesitaba escuchar.

-Pues si no sales por las buenas... Será por las malas...

El cuerno de Apple Core comenzó a brillar y, antes de poder darnos cuenta, algo salió disparado de entre los arbustos, siendo golpeado por una gran liana que brotaba del suelo. Antes de que aquella cosa tocase el suelo, la misma liana lo sujetó. Quedamos sorprendidos al ver a un joven pone pegado de dos colores, entre un celeste y los cascos de color blanco, de la misma forma, una gran mancha de ese mismo color en el ojo derecho.

El pegaso, sorprendido, miró como todos nos poníamos a la defensiva.

-¿Se puede saber quien demonios eres? -pregunté.

-Me llamo Zinc Hooves. -respondía el pegaso.

-¿Y que haces espiándonos? -dijo Rarity. -Espera un momento, ¿eres un pegaso?

El pegaso no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes sois? No parecéis Ponys que conozca.

-¿Eres de por aquí? -le preguntó esta vez Apple Core.

El joven pegaso la miró asombrado por la joven unicornio, era como si la mirase con interés.

-¿Qu-qué miras? -dijo llena de vergüenza.

-¿Eres heredera de la Alquimia? -preguntó el pegaso.

Apple Core se sorprendió, debido a ello, le soltó, haciendo que cállese al suelo.

-¡Ay! Un poquito de delicadeza no hubiera estado mal...

-¿Quien eres? -le preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

-Lo mismo que tu, un heredero. -le respondió Zinc

Dicho eso batió sus alas, bajo estas aparecieron dos pequeños círculos de alquimia, cosa que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Có-cómo? -preguntó Greeny.

-No sé de qué os sorprendéis, aquí todos somos herederos de la alquimia. -respondió Zinc.

Esa afirmación hizo que se me erizasen las orejas, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé contra ese pegaso.

-¡¿Dónde hay más Ponys?! -le pregunté con gran interés.

Zinc parecía asustado ante mi reacción, aunque todos también lo parecían, los potrillos me miraban algo extrañados. Tras tranquilizarme, me aparté de Zinc y dejé que se levantara. Tras levantarse, se sacudió un poco los cascos y se dignó a hablar.

-Lo decís como si no fuerais de por aquí.

-Por que no somos de aquí. -respondió Prisma.

-Somos de Equesteria. -continuó Pixie.

-¡¿Equestria?! Dios mío, venís de muy lejos. -exclamó Zinc. -Bueno, mirad, mi pueblo está por ahí, os puedo llevar si queréis, tenemos comida en abundancia.

Todas pensaron por un momento.

-Yo acepto. -dijo Rarity. -Llevo unos días sin darme un baño caliente, si me dan la oportunidad, por mi melena que la tomoy. -Llevo días sin darme un baño caliente, y por mis pendientes de brillantes que me voy a dar un baño.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad? -dijo Fluttershy.

-Esta bien, seguramente encontremos alguna información. -dije. -Toda información es poca.

Todas siguieron a Zinc, pero antes de que Light pudiera adelantarse, Apple Core le detuvo.

-Light, no te alejes de mí, ¿vale? -le decía. -No es que no me fíe de ese pegaso, pero no quiero que te pase nada.

Light se enfurruñó.

-Cory, que no soy un bebé. -le respondió.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero mamá me pidió que te cuidara.

-¿Esto es por lo que pasó cuando era más pequeño?

Apple Core se sorprendió. Light se apartó un poco su oscura crin, dejando ver por encima de su mancha blanca de la frente una cicatriz bastante larga.

-No me duele, y no te culpo por lo que pasó, así que deja de tratarme como un bebé. -decía adelantándose.

Al ver a su hermano tan valiente, y tras recordar esa parte de su pasado, agachó las orejas y se llevó un casco al corazón. Para su sorpresa, Pixie se lanzó a su espalda para intentar animarla.

-¡Anda tía Apple Core, no te desanimes! -le decía. -¡Hay que sonreír!

A Apple Core se le escapó una pequeña risita tras la gracia de Pixie.

-Gracias peque.

Tras una no muy larga caminata, llegamos a lo que parecía un camino sin salida, una vez ahí, y haciendo uso de su magia, Zinc apartó unas espesas cortinas de enredaderas, lo que vimos nos dejó boquiabiertos, era una gran ciudad llena de edificaciones altas de tejados planos, conectados entre ellos por puentes, algunas edificaciones eran torres que se alzaban y seguían conectándose a las otras edificaciones por los puentes, era algo que no había visto ni en Canterlot.

-Santa Celestia... -decía Prisma alucinando.

-¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó Greeny.

-Bienvenidos a Áureas, mi hogar. -dijo Zinc

Era impresionante, algunos ciudadanos usaban su magia en la construcción, las piedras se formaban solas y crecían hasta una altura límite, otros se dedicaban a la agricultura haciendo de un campo estéril un vergel, no tenía palabras, y, tonta de mí, olvidé mi cuaderno de apuntes para todo ello.

De pronto, vimos a una joven Pony de tierra acercarse hacia nosotros, más en concreto, hacia Zinc Hoove.

-Has vuelto, hermano mayor. -decía la joven Pony.

-Hola Laquesis. -decía dándole un abrazo.

Nos sorprendimos levemente. Tras una rápida despedida, Rarity le preguntó a Zinc.

-¿De verdad esa era tu hermana pequeña?

-Así es. -nos respondió.

-Este lugar es fantástico. -dijo Apple Core. -Cuesta creer que esté tan oculto.

-Es que tenemos un serio problema. -dijo Zinc.

-¿Un problema? -pregunté. -¿Por algún casual tiene que ver con un carnero?

-¿Un carnero? Oh no, un Catoblepas.

Quedamos sorprendidos.

-¿Un qué? -pregunto Pixie.

-Un...

-Catoblepas... -interrumpió Fluttershy con sus temblorosas alas. -Una enorme criatura de piel dura y fuerza descomunal, con un aliento que azufre y una mirada petrificadora. Es una criatura aterradora.

-Mi ciudad siempre esta siendo atacada por esa criatura. -comentaba Zinc. -Y no sabemos por qué.

-Nosotras nos hemos encontrado con muchas criaturas que han sacado nuestro pueblo, por lo general suele ser por cosas como que alguien le ha robado algo curioso, alguien le ha molestado... -enumeraba Prisma.

-Justo como cuando éramos algo más jóvenes. -terminaba Rarity.

-No, no, no, ni hablar. -decía Zinc. -No nos atrevemos a acercarnos a esa criatura, mucho menos a robarle nada.

-Los catoblepas suelen atacar sin provocación. -dijo Fluttershy. -Es mejor no acercarse a ellos.

-Pues, desgraciadamente, este ataca y se lleva las cúpulas de oro de nuestras torres. -explicó Zinc. -No sabéis lo que nos cuesta hacerlas con la alquimia, usamos toneladas de rocas para ello.

-Oh, querido, si yo tuviera ese poder, mis prendas serían más divinas.

-Pero transformar las piedras en oro es uno de los tabúes de la alquimia. -explicaba Greeny.

-¿Tabúes? No he oído hablar nunca de ello.

Eso llamó mi atención, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Si nos disculpas, Zinc, tengo que hablar a solas con todos. -dije.

-Oh, claro, como desees. -dijo. -Cuando queráis algo, avisadme.

Dicho eso, comenzó a alzar el vuelo hacia una de las torres.

-¿Habéis oído? -les pregunté a todas. -No están limitados por los tabúes.

-¿De qué tabúes hablas, tía Shine? -preguntó Pixie.

-Veras, en la alquimia hay tres tabúes que no deben de ser violados, por un lado, está la norma de no usar la alquimia para convertir las piedras en oro, otra para crear vida desde cero, y otra que sería usarla para matar.

-La segunda norma se me ha quedado grabada a fuego, ¿vale? -dije algo molesta por ese comentario.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que, todas esas norma saque se usaban para proteger a los usuarios fuera de este reino, ¿eso quiere que en Ruk'Zashaal se saltan esa norma? -preguntó Prisma.

-Eso parece, canija. -le dijo Apple Core. -Papá nos enseñó que usarlo era peligroso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que...?

Antes de que Greeny pudiera terminar la frase, pudimos sentir pequeños temblores que, poco a poco se hacia más fuerte y seguido. Los Ponys de Áureas empezaban a ponerse nerviosos a medida que los temblores se hacían mas intensos.

-¡¿Qué diantres es eso?! -decía Prisma.

-Es.. Es... -decía Fluttershy nerviosa.

Desde el bosque, una enorme criatura con el cuello largo apareció, tenía el rostro de un toro con el morro alargado, dos enormes cuernos retorcidos y un cuerpo pesado cubierto por una extensa capa de pelo mohoso, el pelaje cobrizo y unas enormes y gorras patas que se hundían en la tierra haciendo hoyos.

-¡Un catoblepas! -gritó Fluttershy

Los del pueblo comenzaron a huir despavoridos en todas direcciones, entre el pánico, el catoblepas comenzó a arrasar con todo para adentrarse en el pueblo, hacíamos todo lo que podíamos para evitar ser aplastados por esas gigantescas patas, ers correr a todas partes y evitarlas.

Finalmente, el catoblepas se lanzó contra una de las torres, alargando su cuello hasta alcanzar la campana, una vez tomada, la lanzó contra el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el pueblo arrasando algunas pequeñas casa, afortunadamente, no hubieron muertos que lamentar. La enorme criatura se alejaba adentrándose en el follaje, dejando medio poblado derruido y un silencio espectral.

Poco a poco, comenzamos a salir todos de nuestro escondite, no había ni un muerto, solo heridos graves.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? -dije.

-¡Ese bicho ha aparecido de la nada y la ha liado parda! -decía sorprendida Prisma. -No había visto nada así jamás.

-Yo pensaba que los catoblepas estaban extintos. -dijo Greeny. -Al menos eso había leído de los libros de criaturas fantásticas de Fluttershy.

Los Ponys del lugar se acercaban a la torre y lamentaban como su pueblo estaba casi en las ruinas por el paso del catoblepas. Apple Core, se acercó un poco con pena en el corazón al ver a todos destrozados, era como si ella misma se sintiera destrozada.

-Hay que ayudarlos. -nos dijo Apple Core.

-Apple Core, no tenemos tiempo para esto. -dije.

-Ese monstruo volverá otra vez, y ya los has visto, tienen mucho miedo como para enfrentarse a ellos.

-Coincido con Apple Core. -dijo Rarity. -Nosotros nos hemos enfrentados a varias criaturas, que han atacado nuestro pueblo y Equestria entera.

Refunfuñé un poco, pero luego pensé, y tenían razón, yo lo había visto y había vivido, los rápidos, la araña gigante, Neferis, Platina… me había enfrentado a todo eso que me superaban el tamaño, pero no me eché atrás, por favor, si incluso luché por defender a los que más quería, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Load no lo habría hecho jamás.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo. -dije.

Apple Core y Greeny parecían sorprendidas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Apple Core.

-Si, vamos a protegerlos… no… vamos a salvarlos. -rectifiqué. -No los vamos a proteger del catoblepas, haremos que no vuelva.

-Esa es mi Shine. -dijo orgullosa Greeny.

-Fluttershy, Rarity, necesito que reunáis a todos los habitantes a la plaza, buscad a Zinc y que os ayude, seguro que si alguien de la ciudad les dice eso acudirán.

-Entendido. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Greeny, Apple Core, vosotros y los potros ayudadme con el lo demás.

Con la ayuda de Zinc, en poco tiempo consiguieron reunir a todos los habitantes, muchos se mostraban indiferentes, otros curiosos, y otros escépticos. Me daba un poco de miedo dirigirme ante toda una ciudad, pero era necesario.

-Pueblo de Áureas, sé que ha sido una catástrofe lo que acaba de ocurrir y, según me han dicho, no es la primera vez que ocurre. -decía. -¿No estáis hartos de que ese monstruo os ataque? ¿Y por qué? por una campana de oro.

Muchos Ponys comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Sois usuarios de la alquimia. -decía Greeny. -Podéis defenderos, pero os ciega el miedo.

-¡Lo hemos intentado! -decía una anciana Pony terrestre. -¡Esa criatura es resistente a nuestra magia!

-¡Nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir con ello! -decía un joven unicornio. -¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros para decirnos qué hacer?!

El enfado de los habitantes comenzaba a acrecentarse, parecían realmente molestos.

-¡No sean desagradecidos! -decía Apple Core. -¡¿No os da rabia que se cargue el pueblo que tanto esfuerzo os ha costado construir?!

De repente se hizo el silencio.

-¡He reconstruido mi casa diecisiete veces! -quejó Zinc, adelantándose entre la multitud. -¡Estoy harto de remodelar mi casa, mi hermana y yo estamos cansados de todo esto!

Tras un breve silencio, un Pony terrestre de edad algo avanzada se adelantó también.

-¡He tenido que rehacer mi tienda incontables veces desde que vivo aquí! -dijo. -Pierdo mucho tiempo reconstruyéndola, ¡evitamos que vuelva a pasar!

-¡Estoy harta de reconstruir la campana! -dijo una pegaso llena de polvo en su pelaje. -¡Mi equipo y yo gastamos mucho tiempo y energías en moldear el oro con la alquimia, tengo artrosis en las alas!

Poco a poco, los habitantes empezaban a estar de acuerdo entre ellos, incluso aquellos que al principio estaban algo reacios a la idea de enfrentar al catoblepas, los gritos empezaron a convertirse en vítores por una única causa, expulsar a la bestia.

-Muy bien, este es el plan.

Casi de inmediato, todos comenzamos a trabajar, los pegasos comenzaron a trabajar moldeando una nueva campana de oro haciendo uso de los círculos de alquimia que se creaban bajo sus alas, los Ponys terrestres, ayudaban a los unicornios a a crear la trampa, Greeny y Apple Core liberaban los grupos para crear un hoyo para hacer caer en él al catoblepas, y, para mayor seguridad, Apple Core usaba su magia cerca de las plantas para hacer que las raíces y las lianas la siguieran.

En ese momento, Zinc se le acercó.

-Es interesante. -dijo.

Apple Core se sorprendió ante el comentario del joven pegaso.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Apple Core.

-Tu forma de usar la alquimia. -respondió Zinc. -No transmutas una materia para conseguir otra, solo moldeas la ya existente. Normalmente usamos materiales como el agua, la tierra y el fuego si queremos un jarrón, pero tu haces que las plantas se moldeen a tu voluntad.

-Oh… bueno, mi padre hacia más o menos lo mismo, materializaba escudos usando el aire, o transformaba una tiza en cristal de tiza, y una vez le vi transformando dos escudos en dos sacos de harina. Y mi abuela es capaz de hacer danzar el agua a su voluntad.

-Oh, entonces tu forma de usarlo es más del estilo de tu abuela, ambas usáis los elementos de la naturaleza.

-Si… yo vengo de una granja, y gracias a mi alquimia he ayudado siempre a mi madre y tío con las siembras y recogidas de manzanas.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Lo usaba muy poco, él es dibujante.

-Mmm… Veo que por ahí hay Ponys que usan la alquimia de una manera u otra.

Ya en el pueblo, Apple Core pudo ver a Light arrastrando un pesado carromato lleno de ramas para preparar la trampa, así pues, corrió hacia él y le ayudó empujando el carro.

-¿Cory? -preguntó Light.

-Pensé que necesitarais ayuda. -le respondió con una sonrisa.

Aunque Light sonrió, no dejó de tirar del carro.

-No necesito que siempre estés pendiente de mi.

-Eres mi hermanito después de todo.

-…Gracias Cory.

Tras unas horas de largo trabajo, teníamos media ciudad construida, una trampa preparada y una campana de oro nuevecita. Tras tantas horas de trabajo, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de nosotros, montamos el campamento junto a la ciudad, casi quedamos dormidos al instante,durante su sueño, Apple Core podia sentir como algo la llamaba en sueños.

-Apple... Core... -decía esa voz lejana. -Apple... Core...

En sus sueños, Apple Core seguía en un frondoso bosque los resquicios de aquella voz lejana que la llamaba

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-Apple... Core...

En su sueño, Apple Core se dirigía a donde la voz le llama, finalmente, llegó a lo que parecía un gran árbol, cuyas raíces parecían rodear algo, Apple Core se percató de que, entre esas raíces, un pequeño brote estaba ahí, tan delicado y a la vez fuerte que parecía mentira.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Apple Core.

-¿No me recuerdas? -le preguntó. -Normal... Eras más pequeña... Fue tan repentino que apenas pudimos hacer el contrato.

Eso sorprendió a la joven unicornio.

-¿Eres un Zax'shaal? -preguntó Apple Core.

-¿Sabes lo que soy? Eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

-Pensé que Grogar os estaba cazando a todos, ¿cómo es posible?

-De eso se trata, mi joven Pony. -decía aquel brote. -La naturaleza te necesita, te necesito si queremos sobrevivir...

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?

-A Hraesvelgr... -respondió el brote. -Si se vuelve más fuerte y sin un usuario que lo mantenga a raya, acabará con todos nosotros...

Apple Core no salía de su asombro.

-Te necesito, por que yo sola no puedo, necesito que sepas quién soy y sellar el pacto.

-Haré lo que esté en mis cascos, ¿cómo te llamas?

Con dificultad, el brote se agitaba mientras intentaba decir su nombre.

-Gai...

-¡Tía Apple Core!

Con esfuerzo, Apple Core se despertó, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Pixie delante de ella con un tazón de desayuno en sus cascos.

-¡Arriba, es hora de levantarse!

-¿Pixie? ¿Qué? -decía Apple Core un poco adormilada.

-Ya es de día, Rarity me dijo que te trajera el desayuno. -respondía la pequeña pegaso. -Dice que ayer trabajaste mucho y que por eso estabas tan cansada.

Apple Core se levantaba, pero el recuerdo de estar hablando con aquel brote la invadía, ¿era un sueño, o realmente era un Zax'shaal?

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó la pequeña potrilla pegaso. -Tienes cara de andar en la luna, aunque... Es absurdo, ¿quién iría a la luna? Esta oscuro, es frío... ¡Y no hay aire!

-Estoy bien, Pixie, gracias.

Tras desayunar y salir de la tienda, Apple Core aún seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño y el extraño brote que le hablaba.

-¡Apple Core! -le llamaba Fluttershy.

Sorprendida, Apple Core dio un pequeño sobresalto, no esperaba que Fluttershy la llamase. Tras tranquilizarse, se dirigió a la pegaso.

-Oh, Fluttershy...

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída.

-Yo... Es que no sé qué pasa... -le respondió. -Fluttershy, tú conoces todo de casi todas las criaturas vivientes, ¿qué sabes tú de los Zax'shaal?

Fluttershy se había sorprendido muy leve.

-Pues... No mucho, Discord me explicó muy por encima sobre ellos. -comenzó a explicar. -Le pregunté un poco después a tu padre y abuela, tu padre ha sido el único que no perdió la memoria tras hacer el pacto con Zuk'Baen, pero fue por qué éste no quería hacerlo. En el caso de tu tía Greeny, fue por qué fue casi de inmediato, por sorpresa, y no sabía lo que hacía, pero Ánima estaba para protegerla y... Tu hermano... Fue más o menos tu madre quien hizo el pacto para salvarle.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes nada?

-Lo siento Apple Core, solo sé cómo actúan y cómo funcionan los pactos, pero nada más, ¿por qué?

Apple Core dudó un poco en su respuesta.

-Creo... Creo que he estado a punto de hacer un pacto con uno en sueños.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Estaba durmiendo, me estaba pidiendo ayuda, que solo yo podía proteger la naturaleza. -le explicaba. -Era un pequeño brote abrazado entre las raíces de un árbol, parecía estar débil, eso quiere decir que algo pasa aquí.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No, ¿quién me creería? -respondió. -Mis tías ya tienen demasiados problemas con recuperar a nuestras familias.

-Tienes razón…

-¡Chicas! -las llamaba.

Me acerqué a ellas, parecían estar algo distraigas.

-¿Qué hacéis? Debemos darnos prisa y colocar la campana en su sitio. -les decía. -Necesito que ayudes a los pegasos a colocar junto con los demás la campana en la torre.

-¡Voy! -decía Apple Core comiendo hacia la enorme campana de oro.

Los pegasos, haciendo uso de la alquimia para levantar el aire, conseguían facilitar el trabajo a los unicornios y Ponys de tierra, quienes la usaban para levantar la misma con una enorme meseta de piedra, algunos potrillos ayudaban, pero los nuestros, con escasos conocimientos de la alquimia, quedaban mirando con expectación. Apple Core destacaba entre los unicornios, era la única que no levantaba la tierra, si no que, alrededor de la misma, brotaban raíces que se encargarían de colocar y atar la campana a la torre.

Al poco tiempo, la campana quedó colocada a la perfección,lo cual produjo en los habitantes de Aureas una gran satisfacción, una satisfacción que, posiblemente, se vería frustrada por el catoblepas.

Las horas pasaban, y la calma era desesperante, no parecía que el catoblepas fuera a aparecer, parecía una verdadera ciudad fantasma.

-¿Dónde está el catoblepas? -preguntaba Prisma cansada de esperar. -Nos hemos molestado en preparar la trampa para que no venga.

-Es como cuando se cazan luciérnagas. -decía Zinc. -Hay que ser paciente y saber cuando hay que actuar.

Tras un rato de espera, Prisma no podía aguantar más, así que alzó el vuelo rápidamente y voló hacia las afuera.

-¡¿Prisma?! -decía Rarity.

-¡Voy a traer a ese monstruo aquí, esperad!

-¡Vuelve aquí! -le decía Apple Core saliendo a buscarla.

-¡¿Apple Core?! -decía Greeny.

-¡Vigilad a Light por mi, ahora vengo!

Prisma se adentró en el bosque buscando al catoblepas, golpeando los árboles con sus pequeños cascos.

-¡Vamos, sal maldito monstruo! -decía Prisma.

¡Prisma Beam! -le llamaba Apple Core alcanzándola entre jadeos. -¡¿Se puede saber que diantres te pasa?! ¡Vamos de vuelta a la ciudad!

-¿Estás loca? Si nos vamos, estaremos más tiempo esperando, y yo no tengo tiempo que perder. -le respondió Prisma.

-¡¿Pero por que tienes tanta prisa?!

-¡Por que quiero que Pixie me vuelva a hacer reír!

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Apple Core.

-Es mi mejor amiga, y me gusta que haga payasadas para que todos rían a carcajadas. -explicaba Prisma. -Desde que Grogar transformó a todos en piedra no es la misma, le falta chispa.

Apple Core tomó aire.

-Su madre le enseñó a hacerlo, pero como yo, Pixie tenía a su padre como el Pony más guay de Equestria, es duro para ella conservar toda la alegría si su padre no está.

-Por eso mismo quiero encontrar a Grogar y cocear su peludo trasero, haré que devuelva a todos a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si no puedes usar magia?

-Tengo mi velocidad, si me lo propongo, puedo hacer lo que quiera, como golpear esta roca.

Dicho esto, Prisma golpeó con fuerza aquella piedra. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar como si fuera un fuerte terremoto, y la roca comenzó a levantarse, ambas Ponys podían ver con temor como la roca se levantaba, mostrando lo que era realmente, el catoblepas.

La enorme criatura se giró hacia ellas y las rugió soltando su putrefacto hálito hacia ellas, suficiente para hacer que salieran corriendo hacia la ciudad, con la criatura pisándole los talones a pasos lentos pero gigantes.

-¡Corre Prisma! -decía Apple Core.

-¡Ya lo hago! -decia la pequeña pegaso.

El catoblepas les seguía muy de cerca, cada vez más y más cerca.

En Áureas, los temblores empezaban a ser fuertes y seguidos, todos los habitantes de la ciudad parecían estar en alerta y asustados. De pronto, pudimos ver a Apple Core y Prisma salir corriendo hacia nosotros desde la salida del bosque.

-¿Apple Core? -dije.

-¡Corred, el catoblepas!

De golpe y corazón, y llevándose un par de edificios por delante, el catoblepas irrumpió en Áureas, rugiendo con fuerza.

-¡El catoblepas! -empezaron a gritar todos los Ponys mientras salían despavoridos como gallinas locas.

Entre los gritos y el miedo, los Ponys salían corriendo para evitar ser aplastados por el monstruo mientras esté volvía a destruir una vez más la cuidad. Greeny se reunió con Apple Core y Prisma para llevárselas a otra parte.

-¡Seguidme! -nos decía.

-¡¿Y los demás?! -preguntó Apple Core.

-¡Rarity se los está llevando, vamos!

En cuanto el catoblepas avanzó, una de sus patas se hundió en una de las trampas, dejándole cojo levemente y desnivelado, cosa que sorprendió a todos los habitantes quienes, por primera vez, veían a la criatura algo más indefensa.

-La trampa... Ha funcionado. -decía Zinc en mitad del vuelo. -¡Las trampas funcionan, podemos derrotar al monstruo!

Henchidos de valor, los habitantes de Áureas comenzaron a atacar a la criatura, parecía que la criatura era vencida, pero entonces, en el momento en el que habían doblegado a la criatura, el monstruo se levanto, devastando todo a su paso. Al ver el gran y atronador poder del catoblepas desatado, todos empezaron a retroceder mientras la criatura rugía y arrasaba.

Todos huían despavoridos, Apple Core intentaba encontrar a Light entre la multitud.

-¡Light! ¡Light, ¿dónde estás?! -decía Apple Core.

-¡Cory! -le llamaba la voz de su hermano de forma débil.

Apple Core intentó agudizar el oído para localizar a su hermano, podía apreciar su voz muy tenue, pero cerca.

-¡Ya voy Light! -decía corriendo hacia él.

Light intentaba eludir la multitud, pero su ojo ciego le entorpecía y no podía dar dos pasos sin chocar, cayendo al suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el catoblepas estaba sobre él, a punto de aplastarlo, Apple Core vio esa escena y el corazón se le detuvo, de pronto, todos los recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños y Light se abrió la cabeza comenzaron a invadirla, recordó la impotencia y lo inútil que se sentía.

-¡Light! -gritaba Apple Core.

De pronto, una voz lejana comenzó a llamarla.

-¡Apple Core! -decía casi de forma espectral.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el brote?

-Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que firmes el pacto. -le decía la voz.

-Haré lo que sea, pero salva a mi hermano.

-Responde a una pregunta, ¿para qué usaras mi poder?

-¡Para protegerlos a todos!

-Entonces repite mi nombre tras el contrato. -decía la voz. -Me llamo...

De pronto, los ojos de Apple Core comenzaron a brillar, su cuerno brillaba más fuerte que nunca, y un enorme círculo de alquimia comenzó a dibujarse en casi toda la ciudad.

-¡Gaia! -gritó Apple Core.

Antes de poder tan siquiera alcanzar a Light, cientos de cepas sujetaron la pata del catoblepas y lo lanzó lejos del potrillo. Cuando Light quiso darse cuenta, pude ver a Appel Core sobre él, protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

-¿Cory?

-¡No toques a mi hermano!

Las cepas comenzaron a amontonarse, creando poco a poco una enorme figura, la cabeza de la criatura que formaba al final tenía dos enormes ojos huecos que brillaban con un fulgor verde, se sostenía en el suelo con tres largas y gruesas piernas que parecían las raíces de un árbol, es más, la enorme criatura parecía un longevo árbol.

-Gaia, hecha de aquí al catoblepas. -decía Apple Core.

La enorme criatura alzaba las garras y el suelo comenzó a temblar muy levemente, del suelo, comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de raíces que se acercaban al catoblepas mientras éste se levantaba y corría hacia ellos. Las raíces, consiguieron detener nuevamente al monstruo, arrojándolo aún más lejos. El catoblepas se volvió a levantar aturdido y algo asustado, en ese momento, Gaia alzó su garra y señaló el horizonte.

-Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas a molestar, ve a las montañas y aliméntate del oro de las mismas. -decía Gaia con voz imponente y cavernosa.

Casi con la cola entre las patas, y cabizbajo, el catoblepas se dirigió hacia donde le ordenaba el Zax'Shaal, como si fuera su señora y maestra.

Sin creérselo aún, los habitantes de Áureas no salían de su asombro al ver semejante Zax'Shaal, gigante, enorme e intimidante, tan portentoso capaz de desterrar al catoblepas. Light, salía con cuidado de entre las patas de Apple Core, quien aún estaba jadeando por todo el poder que tuvo que desatar.

-Cory, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… ¿lo estás tú? -le preguntó.

-Apple Core. -decía Gaia disminuyendo su tamaño a medida que las raíces volvían a ocultarse en la tierra. -Muchas gracias por sellar el pacto. -le decía con humildad.

-¿Eres Gaia?

El pequeño Zax'Shaal de color verde vivo asintió.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, esperando el momento de que sellaras mi pacto contigo, justo desde que naciste.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Apple Core.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -Gaia rió levemente. -Eres una mestiza con gran poder, tienes el corazón de un unicornio, y el coraje de un Pony terrestre, puedes usar mi poder para transformar un campo árido en uno fértil, tu, hija mía, puedes cambiar la naturaleza.

-¿Yo?

Gaia asintió nuevamente.

-Espero mucho de ti, no dudaré en ir a socorrerte si es necesario. -decía desapareciendo en la tierra como si fuera un espíritu.

-Gaia, ¡espera!

Gaia desapareció. Apple Core aún tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero no era el momento de encontrar respuestas, había que restaurar Áureas de forma definitiva.

Tras dos largos días, en los que todos arrimamos el casco para restaurar la ciudad, nos dispusimos a partir hacia nuestro destino, y encontrar a Grogar.

-Aún no tenemos palabras para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. -decía Zinc.

-No tenéis que darlas, querido. -respondió Rarity. -Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer después de tanta hospitalidad.

-Y muchas gracias por señalarnos el camino. -les dije. -Seguramente nos habríamos perdido de no ser por vosotros.

-¿Qué decís? Somos nosotros los que deberíamos de estaros agradecidos. -dijo uno de los Ponys mayores. -De no ser por vosotros, el catoblepas habría continuado atacando nuestra aldea por siempre, nos faltaba algo de coraje.

Tras la despedida, continuamos nuestro camino por Ruk'Zashaal, el bosque, una vez más, nos enmarañaba con su presencia y vergel. Tras un largo caminar, Prisma se acercó a Apple Core.

-Siento la pataleta del otro día. -decía la pequeña pegaso oscura. -Deseo tanto como todos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y… supongo que me impacienté.

-Te entiendo muy bien, pequeña. -le dijo. -Yo también deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes, hecho de menos a mamá, la abuela, y a papá.

-Yo también hecho de menos a papá y a mamá. -respondió Prisma. -No pensé que sería tan duro, no es como cuando nos íbamos de acampada.

-Pero cuando vuelvas volverás más fuerte, así que, ánimo, estamos todos aquí, y Pixie esta esperando a que le ayudes a hacerla sonreír, ¿no era tu mejor amiga?

-Claro que si. -dijo con convicción.

-En ese caso, te prometo que salvaremos a todos.


	6. Disculpas por la tardanza

_Siento no haber escrito en estos días, surgieron cosas y me hizo imposible continuar, pero la saga de la ascensión continuará tan pronto encuentre tiempo para escribir más capítulos, pero seguramente se vuelva la saga más corta que haya escrito_


End file.
